A moment in infinity I: Der Anfang vom Ende
by kslchen
Summary: Irgendwo hat alles seinen Anfang, auch dein Tod und der Weg dahin, meistens erkennen wir nur zu spät, dass das Leben mit uns andere Dinge vor hat, als wir denken. Denn deinen Untergang bemerkst du selbst zu letzt...
1. Wie Feuer und Eis

**A moment in infinity I: Der Anfang vom Ende  
**_(früher: ‚Wohngemeinschaften und andere Sorgen')_

_Das hier ist der erste Teil meiner Trilogie, namens ‚A moment in infinity'. Sie handelt von Lily und James und was mit ihnen geschah._

_Disclaimer__ (gilt für dieses und alle folgenden Kapitel):  
die Figuren und so weiter gehören JKR und ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Story. Das Übliche halt._

_Summary__:  
Irgendwo hat alles seinen Anfang, auch dein Tod und der Weg dahin. Meistens erkennen wir nur zu spät, dass das Leben mit uns andere Dinge vor hat als wir glauben, denn deinen Untergang bemerkst du selbst als Letzter.  
Im 6. Schuljahr hat sich Lily mit den Maraudern angefreundet und als Sirius und James sie dann fragen, ob sie sich zu dritt eine Wohnung suchen wollen, sagt Lily begeistert zu. Damit verändert sich Lilys Leben grundlegend und das in mehr als einer Weise…_

**Wie Feuer und Eis**

Vor, quietsch, zurück, quietsch, vor, quietsch, zurück, quietsch… immer dasselbe, ohne Unterlass. Die Schaukel schwang vor, quietschte, schwang zurück, quietschte, schwang wieder vor, quietschte und so weiter. Diese Monotonie wurde durch den anhaltenden Regen nur noch unterstrichen. Die Dämmerung schlich sich langsam durch den grauen, alles verschluckenden, Regenschleier und die Stille lag bleiern über dem alten Kinderspielplatz.

Das alles schien das fast 17-jährige Mädchen, das gedankenverloren auf der Schaukel saß, nicht zu stören oder sie bemerkte es ganz einfach nicht. Das Haar, sonst füllig, leicht gewellt und von leuchtendem Blutrot, hing ihr klatschnass und strähnig ins Gesicht. Die Lider verbargen die auffallenden smaragdgrünen Augen, doch wären sie offen gewesen, hätten sie nur stumpf vor sich hin geblickt und nicht wie normalerweise gefunkelt.

Resigniert seufzte die Rothaarige und strich sich mit einer Hand eine Haarsträhne aus dem blassen Gesicht. Hätte sie die Gabe der Vorhersehung besessen, so wüsste sie, dass einige Jahre später ein Junge hier sitzen würde. Ebenso resigniert, mit demselben Grund und denselben grünen Augen. Ihr Sohn.

Doch das konnte Lilian Sophie Evans nicht wissen und es war auch ganz gut so. Sie hatte so schon Probleme und es wäre nicht hilfreich gewesen, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass sie ihren fünfundzwanzigsten Geburtstag nicht erleben würde und dass ihr Sohn denselben Vormund bekommen sollte wie sie selber zurzeit. Einer der zwei Menschen, die ihnen beiden das Leben zeitweiße zur Hölle machen sollten.

Lily fröstelte. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an wie ein Eisklotz, ihre Klamotten waren durchnässt und ihr brummte der Kopf. Sie begann leise zu summen, um sich abzulenken, aber es klang auf dem leeren Spielplatz seltsam trostlos, so dass sie es recht schnell bleiben ließ. Ich will hier weg Sie wrang sich das Wasser aus den Haaren Stopp, nein, will ich nicht. Solange ich hier bin, bin ich nicht bei IHNEN

SIE, das waren Vernon und Petunia Dursley. Petunia war Lilys 21-jährige Schwester und Vernon deren Ehemann. Schon als sie klein gewesen waren, hatten sich Petunia und Lily nicht besonders gut verstanden. Das einzige was sie verband, waren ihre Eltern und die Tatsache, dass sie beide nach Blumen benannt worden waren. Doch ihre Eltern waren tot, bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, letzten Herbst. Lily war damals schon im Internat gewesen, doch jetzt, in den Sommerferien wurde das geschlossen und Lily hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt als zu ihrer Schwester, ihr offizieller Vormund, und deren Mann, ihr inoffizieller Vormund, zu ziehen.

Lily und Petunia waren sich so ähnlich wie Feuer und Wasser. Schon allein äußerlich unterschieden sie sich sehr. Sicher, beide waren groß, doch während Lily schlank und gut gebaut war, war Petunia nahezu dürr. Lily hatte volles rotes, Petunia fisseliges blondes Haar. Lilys Augen waren grün, die von Petunia von einem eher wässerigen grau-blau. Lily war ausgesprochen hübsch, Petunia war noch nicht einmal attraktiv zu nennen.

Waren die beiden Schwestern äußerlich schon verschieden, so trennten sie innerlich Welten. Lily war die Kluge, aber auch Aufbrausende. Sie hatte zwar gelernt, ihr Temperament weitgehend in den Griff zu kriegen, aber manchmal ging es doch mit ihr durch. Außerdem hatte Lily ein feines Gespür für die Stimmungen anderer und war sehr verantwortungsbewusst. Sie war immer Jahrgangsbeste und zwei Jahre lang Vertrauensschülerin gewesen. Lily hatte sich fest vorgenommen, später mal einen guten Beruf zu ergreifen und etwas in ihrem Leben zu erreichen. Das Schicksal würde ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen, aber ihren Anteil ans Wohlergehen der Menschheit würde Lily schon allein mit ihrem Sohn und ihrem Opfer seinetwegen bringen. Doch das lag noch in ferner Zukunft.

Petunias Ambitionen sahen anders aus. Mit achtzehn, also vor drei Jahren, hatte sie geheiratet und wünschte sich eigentlich nichts mehr als ein oder zwei Kinder, ein hübsches Vorstadthaus und alles sonst, was eine zufriedene, geachtete Hausfrau in einem Londoner Vorort sich wünschen konnte. Das Haus hatte sie schon, Reihenhaus Nummer vier im Ligusterweg, nur mit den Kindern haperte es noch. Petunia war nicht dumm, aber nicht so übermäßig Intelligent wie ihre Schwester. Petunia tat meistens was man ihr sagte und ihr Traum war es, eine ganz normale Familie zu haben. Doch diesen Traum hatte Lily ihr vereitelt, denn, so unterschiedlich sie waren, der größte Unterschied bestand immer noch darin, dass Lily eine Hexe war.

Als Lily kurz nach ihrem elften Geburtstag erfahren hatte, das sie eine Hexe war, hatte sich die Kluft zwischen die Schwestern ins Unermessliche erweitert. Petunia hätte es zwar nie zugegeben, aber sie war eifersüchtig auf ihre kleine Schwester. Auf Lily, die so viel hübscher und intelligenter war als sie selbst. Lily, die immer sofort auffiel und auf die ihre Eltern immer so stolz gewesen waren. Lily, die Hexe! Sie gestand es zwar noch nicht einmal vor sich selbst ein, aber am eifersüchtigsten war Petunia auf Lilys Zauberkräfte. Weil sie die nicht haben konnte, hatte Petunia beschlossen, alles Magische zu hassen und das schloss zwangsläufig auch ihre Schwester mit ein.

Vernon Dursley konnte seine Schwägerin nicht ausstehen. Er wusste, das Lily eine Hexe war und teilte Petunias Meinung was das anbelangte. Er spielte Lily noch übler mit als seine Frau. Tatsächlich war es Petunia, die ihren Mann davon abhielt Lily entweder vor die Türe zu setzen oder aber sie als Dienstmädchen zu behandeln. Vernons Angst vor Lilys Zauberkräften kam noch hinzu, aber er hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als das zuzugeben.

Lily hingegen war die ständigen Auseinandersetzungen mit Schwester und Schwager satt und trieb sich von Sonnenauf- bis Sonnenuntergang draußen herum. So auch heute. War sie im Haus, versuchte sie sich weitgehend unsichtbar zu machen und verbrachte fast die ganze Zeit in ihrem kleinen Zimmer. Dasselbe Zimmer was später ihrem Sohn gehören sollte.

Es war schon fast finster als Lily schließlich aufstand und sich ganz langsam auf den Weg in den Ligusterweg machte. Innerlich bereitete sie sich bereits auf die bevorstehende, allabendliche Diskussion mit Vernon vor und seufzte. Wenn doch schon September wäre…


	2. Diskussion und Eulenpost

_an Romi: Hey, so schnell hätte ich keine Review erwartet, danke! Ja, das erste Kapitel ist etwas trübsinnig geworden, aber das wird sich jetzt bessern. Kann nur sein, das ich zwischendurch noch mal so Anwandlungen kriege, also vergib mir ;)._

****

****

**Diskussion und Eulenpost**

„Wo warst du?", keifte Petunia. Lily hob kaum den Kopf als sie murmelte: „Hier und da…" „Hast du denn keine Manieren? Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede und nuschele nicht so. Außerdem war das ja wohl keine Antwort", hagelte es auf Lilys Kopf herab. Sie war grade ‚nach Hause' gekommen und stand jetzt im Flur, einer stocksaueren Petunia gegenüber. „Wie siehst du denn überhaupt aus? Also wirklich, Mum und Dad hätten dich nie auf diese Schule gehen lassen sollen." „Lass Mum und Dad da raus", Lily sprach gefährlich leise. Ihre Freunde wussten, je wütender Lily war, desto leiser redete sie und kurz vor dem Ausrasten war ihre Stimme nur noch ein kaum hörbares Zischen. Auch Petunia wusste das, aber im Eifer des Gefechts achtete sie nicht darauf.

„Deine Eltern waren wirklich gut Menschen, Petunia", mischte sich Vernon ein, „schade, das sie schon so früh verschieden sind, aber", er machte eine Kunstpause und Lily schnaubte, „deine Schwester… nun ja…" Er betonte das Wort ‚Schwester', als redete er von einem besonders ekeligem und giftigem Insekt, was dringend beseitigt gehörte. Lily zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. Es war jeden Abend so und man könnte meinen, dass sie sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnte, aber Lilys Temperament setzte sich in solchen Situationen meistens durch. „Bald bin ich siebzehn und das heißt, dass ich in einem Jahr weg bin", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

So uneinig sie sich sonst waren, in einem waren sich alle drei einig: Lily konnte gar nicht schnell genug achtzehn werden. Lily bedauerte außerdem, dass sie muggelgeboren war. Nicht das es ihr etwas ausmachte, dass ihre Eltern keine Zauberer waren, aber zum einen wäre es sicherer gewesen, denn Muggelgeborene lebten in diesen Zeiten immer gefährlich, zum anderen bedeutet es aber auch, dass sie rechtmäßige Bürgerin von Großbritannien war. In der Zaubererwelt war sie schon seit über einem Jahr volljährig und hätte alleine wohnen können, aber da man bei den Muggeln erst mit achtzehn volljährig war und die Muggel so etwas auch kontrollierten, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als bei Petunia und Vernon zu bleiben. Abgesehen davon wusste sie eh nicht wohin. Nur eine klitzekleine Chance und Lily hätte die Muggel mir ihren Gesetzten in den Wind geschossen, aber sie hatte keine Möglichkeit auszuziehen, also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu bleiben.

„Ja, in einem Jahr sind wir dich los, endlich", stimmte Vernon zu, „Petunia, wann gibt es essen?" „In fünf Minuten. Ich habe Lamm gemacht", antwortete Petunia nahezu übereifrig. Lily schnaubte verächtlich. Für das Lamm hatte Petunia den ganzen Tag in der Küche gestanden und jetzt würde Vernon es hinunterschlingen. Dem hätte man auch Hundefutter geben können, da war Lily sich sicher. „Hab keinen Hunger", erklärte sie entschieden und verschwand nach oben.

Lily warf sich auf ihr Bett, griff nach einem Buch – Lehrbuch für Zaubersprüche, Bd.6 - und begann zu lesen. Das heißt, sie versuchte es. Minutenlang starrte Lily nur auf eine Seite und klappte das Buch dann seufzend zu. Es war ja eh egal, sie kannte es sowieso, war ja eins aus der sechsten Klasse und die hatte sie abgeschlossen, als Jahrgangsbeste, wie immer. Lily schloss die Augen und befand sich grade im Halbschlaf, als sie ein charakteristisches Klopfen am Fenster hörte. Stöhnend quälte sie sich vom Bett, öffnete besagtes Fenster und ließ die hübsche Schneeeule herein. „Snitch, was hast du denn für mich?", fragte sie die Eule, während sie ihr den Brief abnahm.

Snitch gehörte James, natürlich, niemand anders nannte seine Eule nach einem Quidditchball. Die von Sirius, eine Schleiereule, hatte es auch nicht viel besser getroffen, sie hörte auf den bezeichnenden Namen ‚Itching', was nichts anderes als ‚Juckpulver' bedeutet. Der braune Waldkauz von Remus hieß ‚Brownie' und Lilys beste Freundin Candice hatte ihren Sperlingskauz  ganz einfach ‚Chouette' genannt, französisch für Eule. Die anderen beiden aus ihrer Clique, namentlich Peter und Emily, besaßen keine eigenen Eulen. Lily hatte einen Steinkauz mit Namen Lhiannon, zu deren Käfig sie Snitch nun trug. Lhiannon hob nur einmal kurz den Kopf, sie kannte Snitch. Dann öffnete Lily den Brief.

_Hi Lils,_ (wie oft soll ich ihnen noch sagen, das sie mich nicht ‚Lils' nennen sollen?)  
_Wie geht's? _(ich wünschte, ich könnte ‚gut' sagen)_ Hoffen mal die Muggel schikanieren dich nicht allzu sehr_ (beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit)_, sonst sollten wir uns die vielleicht mal vorknöpfen_ (Himmel, alles nur das nicht… obwohl es irgendwie süß ist).  
_Haben uns gedacht, wir könnten dich mal besuchen kommen_ (soweit so gut, nur was WOLLEN sie?)_, haben nämlich eine ziemlich geniale Idee_ (oh oh, klingt nicht gut). _Sozusagen eine klassische ‚Marauder- Idee'_ (klingt gar nicht gut).  
_Na ja, schreib zurück_ (werde ich),_ aber schick uns den Brief mir Lhia, Snitch ist etwas übermüdet_ (also ist er halbtot).  
_Prongs und Padfoot_ (Angeber!)

Kaum das sie den Brief gelesen hatte ging es Lily besser. James und Sirius brachten sie immer zu Lachen, egal wie down sie war. Remus dagegen war eher der Typ, dem man seine Probleme und Sorgen anvertraute, er war einfühlsamer. Mit Peter hatte Lily eher wenig zu tun, er war der Mitläufer. Lily zog ein Pergament aus ihrem Koffer und kramte nach Tintenfass und Feder. Sie setzte sich an den kleinen Schreibtisch unterm Fenster und begann zu schreiben.

_Hi James, Hi Sirius  
Wie's mir geht weiß ich grade selber nicht so ganz, aber euch hoffentlich gut. Vernon und  
Petunia sind zwar schrecklich, aber ich versuche ihnen so wenig wie möglich unter die Augen zu treten.  
Ihr könnt gerne kommen, aber nicht hierher. Es gibt einen recht kaputten Spielplatz ein paar Blöcke weiter. Da kommt nie jemand hin, ist angeblich zu gefährlich, aber ich treib mich da oft rum. Sagen wir morgen so gegen 15.00 Uhr?  
Jewel  
P.S. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen? Eure Ideen sind meistens nur für euch lustig…_

Lily sah sich das geschriebene noch einmal an. ‚Jewel', das war ihr Spitzname. Bezog sich auf ihre smaragdgrünen Augen. James hatte ihn ihr verpasst, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass ihre Augenfarbe sich in ihrer Animagusgestalt nicht veränderte. Ja, die drei Marauder waren nicht die einzigen Animagi in Hogwarts. Sirius und James hatten es im fünften Schuljahr fast rausgehabt, aber eben nur fast. Sie hatten sich überwunden Lily um Hilfe zu bitten und diese hatte geholfen, unter der Bedingung, dass sie selber auch ein Animagus werden würde. So war sie zu Jewel geworden, einer schwarzen Raubkatze, einem Jaguar. Und obwohl sie oft zu siebt rum hingen, wussten weder Emily, noch Candice, dass ihre Freunde Animagi waren und Lily hatte nicht das Bedürfnis es ihnen zu erzählen. Sie möchte Emmy und Candy sehr gerne, aber Lily war nicht der Typ Mensch, der es nicht schaffte Geheimnisse vor den besten Freundinnen zu haben. Und solange es sie nicht betraf und solang es das einzige Geheimnis war fand Lily das durchaus okay.

Lhia protestierte, als Lily in den Käfig griff und sie rausholte. Sie machte einen solchen Lärm, das Lily schnell nach ihrem Zauberstab griff und sie mit einem „Silencio" zum schweigen brachte. Lily band der Eule das Pergament ans Bein, trug sie zum Fenster und sah ihr hinterher, bis Lhia nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann gab sie Snitch noch ein paar Eulenkekse und zog sich dann um. Als sie in der Dunkelheit im Bett lag zerbrach sie sich den Kopf darüber, was James und Sirius für eine Idee haben könnten. Sie tat es schon allein, um den Hunger zu unterdrücken, denn mittlerweile hätte Lily vieles darum gegeben, wenn sie etwas von Petunias Lamm gegessen hätte. Man konnte über ihre Schwester sagen was man wollte, kochen konnte sie gut, Lily dagegen nur leidlich. Über diese Gedanken schlief Lily schließlich ein, ohne auch nur einen Anhaltspunkt zu haben, was sie am nächsten Tag erwarten würde.


	3. Eine MarauderIdee

**Eine Marauder-Idee**

Lily kam das Ganze vor wie ein Déjà-vu-Erlebnis. Das monotone Quietschen der Schaukel, die nassen Klamotten, die graue Umgebung und der ewig prasselnde Regen. Verdammt, sie hatten Juli, im Juli regnete es nicht so viel. Lily hoffte inständig, das es sich in den nächsten drei Tagen aufklaren würde. Am Dreizehnten würde sie siebzehn Jahre alt werden und sie wollte keinen Regen haben. An und für sich hatte Lily nichts gegen Regen, aber dieser anhaltende Bindfaden-Regen nervte sie nur noch. 13.7, für Lily ein nahezu magisches Datum. Petunia hatte mal gesagt, man hätte wissen müssen, dass mit Lily etwas nicht stimmen könnte. Niemand normales wir am 13.7 geboren, beide Unglückszahlen in einem, und zudem war Lilys Geburt auf einen Freitag gefallen. Lily selber fand das nur lustig. Sie hielt nichts vom Aberglauben der Muggel, aber in der Zaubererwelt waren die Dreizehn und die Sieben sehr mächtige Zahlen.

Lily warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. 15.12 Uhr. Typisch, sie verspäteten sich wieder. Dabei war es ja nicht so, als ob sie eine lange Anreise hätten. Sirius und James konnten, wie sie selber auch, apparieren und somit hätte es kein Problem sein dürfen, aber was hatte sie erwartet? Die zwei waren Marauder und man munkelte, dass Sirius und James die Anführer waren, obwohl Lily wusste, dass es so etwas nicht gab.

Ein leises Mauzen riss Lily aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah herunter und erblickte neben ihren Füßen eine graue Katze. „Adsartha, meine Kleine, lässt du dich auch mal hier blicken?" Adsartha war Lilys Katze und ein sehr freiheitsliebendes Tier. Oft ließ sie sich tage- oder gar wochenlang nicht Blicken, aber sie hing sehr an Lily und war irgendwie immer da, wenn sie gebraucht wurde. Adsartha hatte, wie Lhiannon, einen Namen bekommen, den Lily in dem Buch ‚Die Nebel von Albion' von Marion Zimmer Bradley gelesen hatte (eingeschobener Disclaimer, mir gefallen die Namen einfach gut). „Komm hoch, Ada", forderte Lily die Katze auf und das graue Tier sprang auf ihren Schoß. Gedankenverloren streichelte Lily sie und horchte auf das zufriedene Schnurren. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich nicht mehr alleine und auch die Monotonie war verschwunden. Lily lächelte in sich hinein.

Ein leises Plopp ließ Lily aufschrecken und dann noch eins. „Hi Jewel", begrüßte James sie und grinste schief, so wie er immer grinste. Sah irgendwie süß aus, wie Lily feststellte. Durfte sie so etwas von ihrem besten Freund denken? Da ihr aber im selben Augenblick auffiel, dass der rote Pullover Sirius verdammt gut stand, war sie beruhigt. „Sag mal, Lils", grummelte Sirius, „wieso müssen wir uns eigentlich im strömenden Regen auf einem alten Spielplatz treffen?" „Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen", kam es zurück. James grinste noch breiter und auch Sirius Gesicht erhellte sich mit einem Mal. Sie waren sehr überzeugt von ihrer Idee, zu überzeugt…

„Also", begann James, „wir gehen jetzt zu mir. Meine Eltern sind weg, irgend so ein wichtiger Auftrag." „Alarmstufe Feuerrot im Hauptquartier der absolut und vollkommen Guten, Gegner des Bösen, auch genannt Auroren", versuchte Sirius zu witzeln, aber keiner lachte. Sowohl Sirius, als auch Lily wussten, dass James sich Sorgen um seine Eltern machte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie eines Tages bei einem Auroreneinsatz sterben würden, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt dieselbe Kariere in Betracht zu ziehen. James sollte Recht behalten, seine Eltern würden von Schwarzmagiern getötet werden, ebenso er selber und seine spätere Ehefrau. Sein Sohn würde es sein, der die Zaubererwelt aufatmen ließ und ihr jahrelangen Frieden schenkte um später vielleicht das Ende des schlimmsten Zauberers auf Erden zu besiegeln. Des Zauberers, dessen Namen kaum jemand auszusprechen wagte. Lord Voldemort.

Lily schob Ada sanft von ihrem Schoß und die Katze fauchte wütend. Dann sprang sie galant auf die Erde und stolzierte davon. Lily lachte: „Bist mal wieder beleidigt, hm, Ada?" Die Katze fauchte nur noch mal in die Richtung ihrer Besitzerin und verschwand im Gebüsch. Lily sah zu wie James und Sirius mit einem leisen Plopp verschwanden und apparierte dann selber.

Sie fand sich vor einem großen Herrenhaus wieder, die Auffahrt war mit hellem Stein gepflastert und in der Mitte stand ein Springbrunnen mit einem runden Blumenbeet drum herum. Das Haus selber schien schon sehr alt zu sein und war wunderbar verziert, außerdem sehr, sehr groß. Lily staunte nicht schlecht. HIER also lebte James Potter. Der kam ihr grade entgegengeschlendert und grinste angesichts ihrer Überraschung. „Willkommen in Godric's Hollow! Möchte die Dame hereinkommen?" Lily nickte stumm und James bot ihr galant den Arm an. Das löste Lily aus ihrer Starre, sie brach ihn Gelächter aus, nahm den Arm aber an. Sirius stand bereits an der zweiflügeligen Tür und als James und Lily die Treppe hochstiegen, die zum Eingang führte, öffnete er beide Türen und verbeugte sich. Lily musste noch mehr lachen und jetzt fielen auch James und Sirius ein. Auf einmal machte der Regen, der hier auf dem Land noch schlimmer war, nicht mehr. Die Beiden vertrieben Lilys schlechte Laune einfach immer.

James führte sie hinein, durch einen Flur, der mit dicken Teppichen ausgelegt war und an dessen Wänden alte Gemälde hingen. Anscheinend James Ahnen. Lily blieb vor einem stehen, dass einen großen, bärtigen Mann zeigte. Das kleine Messingschild, was darunter angebracht war zeigte, dass es fast 1000 Jahre alt war und dass der Mann darauf niemand geringeres als Godric Griffindor war. „Einer… einer deiner Vorfahren?", fragte Lily. James nickte: „Jep, wieso sollte dieses bezaubernd kleine Häuschen sonst Godric's Hollow heißen? Er hat's gebaut und wir Potters stammen in direkter Linie, oder fast direkter, von Griffindor ab. Sind die einzigen Nachfahren von ihm."

Vielleicht sollte das einer der Gründe sein, wieso Lily und James dem schrecklichsten Zauberer der Welt zum Opfer fallen sollten und wieso ihr Sohn, der letzte Erbe Griffindors, gegen ebenjenen Zauberer antreten musste, gegen den Erben Slytherins. Doch wir wollen noch keinen allzu großen Ausflug in die Zukunft unternehmen.

James zog Lily durch einige Räume hindurch. Sirius war verschwunden. Lily war ziemlich beeindruckt, von dem, was sie sah. Kronleuchter, riesiger Kamine, alte Gemälde, dicke Teppiche und eine wertvolle Einrichtung. „Seid ihr adelig oder so was?", fragte sie James. Der antwortete fast schon zu schnell: „Nee, nicht wirklich. Niedriger Adel, aber nix besonderes. Meine Vorfahren haben halt nur ne Menge Geld gescheffelt, dass is alles. Sirius is adelig. Hochadel. Die Blacks gehören zu den reinsten, reichsten, ältesten und mächtigsten Familien der Zaubererwelt. Aber was erzähle ich dir hier, du weißt das ebenso gut wie ich. Das Sirius seit anderthalb Jahren hier wohnt weißt du auch?!" Lily nickte nur, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde grade von einem riesigen Wandgemälde abgelenkt, was den Kampf eines Zauberers mit einem Drachen zeigte.

„Wenn du das beeindruckend findest, dann solltest du mal das Haus am Grimmauldplatz 12 sehen, gehört Sirius Eltern. Protziger und schwärzer geht's kaum. Wird eigentlich nur noch von Black's Castle und Malfoy Marnor übertroffen. Black's Castle gehört dem Vater von Bellatrix, Narzissa und Andromeda, obwohl man Andy wohl nicht mehr nennen darf. Ich nehme an, du kennst ihre Geschichte?!", Lily nickte und James fuhr fort, „Malfoy Marnor is aber das bei weitem prunkvollste von allen dreien. Gehört Ethan Malfoy, dem Vater von Lucius. Du weißt schon, der arrogante Slytherntyp." Wieder nickte Lily und grinste dann. Auf James fragenden Blick hin erklärte sie: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so lange Reden über irgendwelche alten Herrenhäuser schwingen kannst." Jetzt grinste auch James.

In einem eher kleinen und nahezu modern gehaltenen Zimmer stoppte James. Er bedeute Lily sich zu setzen und zündete mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs den Kamin an. „Wir haben Juli", stellte Lily fest. James grinste noch breiter und ließ sich neben sie fallen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Sirius kam herein. Er balancierte ein Tablett auf dem drei Flaschen Butterbier und eine Schale mit Keksen standen. Lily kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte zu erkennen, was in den Kleinen, kaum fünf Zentimeter hohen Gläsern war, die ebenfalls auf dem Tablett standen. Dann fiel es ihr ein: Feuerwhiskey.

Schwungvoll stellte Sirius das Tablett auf den kleinen Beistelltisch, wobei er mit dem Butterbier kleckerte. James hob den Zauberstab und mit einem Schwung war alles beseitigt. Lily fragte sich einmal mehr, was die zwei ohne Magie machen würden. James bot ihr die Kekse an und als er sah, dass Lily zögerte grinste er. „Sind von Maggie, unserer Köchin. Genießbar, keine Angst" Zögernd griff Lily zu, bei den beiden konnte man nie sicher sein. Der Keks schmeckte großartig. Sie spülte ihn mit einem Schluck Butterbier hinunter und sah die Jungen dann misstrauisch an. Beide blickten auf Lily und grinsten, während sich in ihren Augen ein identisches Funkeln zeigte. Das Funkeln, was sie immer bekamen, wenn die beiden grade einen Streich ausführen wollten.

Wie sie dort so saßen, sahen sich James und Sirius sehr ähnlich. Beide schwarzhaarig und leicht gebräunt, beide groß und durchtrainiert, beide attraktiv und gut bemuskelt. Sirius war etwas muskulöser, dafür war James sehniger. Sirius Haare waren glatt, die von James standen störrisch in alle Richtungen ab. Sirius Augen waren grau, manchmal fast schwarz, die von James haselnussbraun. Aber sie hatten exakt das gleiche Grinsen, die gleiche Körperhaltung und das gleiche Funkeln in den Augen.

Vom Charakter her waren sie sich auch ähnlich. Beide neigten dazu, zu übertreiben und Regeln waren ja sowieso für andere da und die, die auch für sie selbst galten, die waren da um gebrochen zu werden. Beide hatten den Ruf eines Herzensbrechers, wobei Sirius wohl noch schlimmer war. Er war auch der impulsivere und unüberlegter handelnde. James dachte strategischer und etwas mehr im Voraus, auch wenn es Remus Part war, mögliche Konsequenzen abzuwägen. Beide waren einfallsreich und sehr intelligent. Und beide hassten schwarze Magie. James, weil er so erzogen worden war und daran nichts finden konnte. Sirius, weil er seine Familie hasste und alles was dazu gehörte, also auch die schwarze Magie. Beide waren unabhängig und jederzeit bereit, ihre Freunde aus der Bredouille zu ziehen. Grade untereinander verband sie eine nahezu unerschütterliche Treue und ein fast unbrechbares Vertrauen. Manchmal beneidete Lily die zwei, denn sie selber hatte keinen Freund, der für sie wirklich bis in den Tod gehen würde. Und Lily zweifelte wenig daran, dass einer der beiden zögern würde zu sterben um den anderen zu retten. Lily hatte zwar Candy und Emmy, aber das war einfach nicht so eng und so unerschütterlich.

Sirius riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, in dem er ihr ein Glas Feuerwhiskey in die Hand drückte. James und er hatten ebenfalls eins. Sirius räusperte sich, aber es war James der sprach: „Du weißt ja, das Sirius momentan kein zu Hause hat und er seit längerem darüber nachdenkt sich eine eigene Wohnung zu nehmen. Mir wird das hier ehrlich gesagt auch langweilig und ich bezweifele, dass ich es den restlichen Sommer ohne Padfoot hier aushalte, außerdem muss ich ja auch mal auf eigenen Beinen stehen." Lily lachte unwillkürlich auf. „Weil wir wissen, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, wenn wir zwei zusammen wohnen und dass du von deiner Schwester weg willst, haben wir uns überlegt…", sprach Sirius weiter. Lily sah ungläubig von einem zum anderen. Das meinten sie jetzt nicht ernst, oder? James beendete: „Haben wir uns überlegt dich zu fragen, ob wir uns nicht zu dritt eine Wohnung suchen wollen." Lily spürte vier erwartungsvolle Augen auf sich. Sie brauchte nicht wirklich lange zu überlegen: „Gerne, mehr als gerne…" Sie lächelte und stieß mit den Beiden an. „Auf unsere Wohnung", rief Sirius und James und Lily wiederholten brav. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie mit planen, bis es für Lily Zeit wurde zu gehen. Die letzte Nacht im Ligusterweg brach an…


	4. Blick nicht zurück!

_An Miss-Shirley-Blythe: Ja, ich weiß, dass sie eigentlich nicht zaubern dürfte, aber ich möchte ihren Geburtstag beschreiben und sie bis dahin (fast) wie eine Muggel leben zu lassen war mir zu anstrengend. Immerhin ist ja mit den Maraudern befreundet (schlechter Einfluss…) und die kümmern sich ja bekanntlich wenig um Regeln… Außerdem, wer es schafft sich mit 15 in einen Animagus zu verwandeln, der wird sich selbst (mit Hilfe einiger kluger Freunde) auch apparieren beibringen können. Und das Ministerium ist mit Voldemort ja eh genug beschäftigt um sich um solche Lappalien zu kümmern.  
Hab länger darüber nachgedacht, WIESO Lily und Petunia sich so hassen und ob das nur wegen Lilys Zauberkräften ist oder ob da mehr hinter steckt. JKR hat dazu nie so viel geschrieben. Na ja, dass ist dann bei meinen Überlegungen raus gekommen, obwohl ich finde, dass Petunia nicht wirklich gut wegkommt._

_An Romi: Erklärung wegen dem Apparieren und Zaubern kannst du oben nachlesen ;).   
Ich hatte einfach keine Lust, dass die zwei sich hassen. Vielleicht streiten sie sich aber doch mal… oder ich lasse Lily was mit Sirius anfangen und James eifersüchtig spielen… nun, wer weiß? Die Geschichte scheint nämlich so etwas wie ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Ich hatte nicht vor Lily nach Godric's Hollow gehen zu lassen und woher dieser Spielplatz kommt weiß ich bei Gott nicht g  
Ich habe mich mal gefragt, wieso nur die Marauder das mit dem Animagi-Sein hinkriegen sollten, weil Lily ist ja auch sehr intelligent und so. Hab ewig gebraucht, um mir einen schönen Spitznamen einfallen zu lassen. Mit ‚Jewel' bin ich zufrieden und du ja anscheinend auch. Freut mich._

_An Hudi und VamHex: Ich werde mich bemühen, die Geschichte immer schnell weiter zu schreiben._

_An Aeris: Ich habe glaube ich nicht vor, es bis zu ihrer Hochzeit zu treiben. Soll einfach ein kleines Zwischenstück aus der ganzen Geschichte von JKR werden. Ich werde mich wohl auch größtenteils an Fakten halten und was drum herum erfinden. Wenn es nach mir geht wird mich niemand bei einem richtig groben Fehler ertappen. Und wenn doch war's aus Versehen._

**Blick nicht zurück**

Lily blinzelte. Sie war von einem sehr penetranten und lauten Klopfen am Fenster geweckt worden. Die Sonne schien ins Zimmer und draußen schwebten zwei schwarzhaarige Jungen auf Besen. Lily sprang aus dem Bett, stürzte zum Fenster, riss besagtes auf und schrie: „Was um Merlins Willen TUT ihr da?" Die zwei sahen sich verständnislos an und dann erklärte James: „Fliegen." Er sagte es, als ob es das normalste der Welt wäre am helllichten Tag auf einem Besen zu sitzen und das in einer Muggelstadt. Sirius nickte eifrig: „Ja, das tun wir. Wir fliegen. Auf Besen." Als ob Lily das nicht gesehen hätte. Sie starrte immer noch nach draußen und versuchte zu sehen, ob die zwei entdeckt worden waren. Manchmal waren sie wirklich leichtsinnige Idioten. Das heißt… sie waren es eigentlich immer.

„Liiiilyyy. Hey, Lils. Hier sind wir", riss Sirius sie aus ihren Gedanken und fuchtelte mit beiden Händen vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Er brachte seinen Besen damit ziemlich zum wackeln und hielt sich im letzten Moment fest, sonst hätte er wohl Bekanntschaft mit Petunias Blumenbeet gemacht. Petunia hatte üppige Blumenbeete mit allen möglichen und unmöglichen Arten. Am meisten natürlich Petunien. Allerdings konnte man nirgendwo im Dursley'schen Garten auch nur eine Lilie entdecken. Lily war klar, warum das so war und es machte ihr nichts. Es war einfach so typisch Petunia.

James war vor Lachen fast vom Besen gefallen, was Sirius zu einem gespielt beleidigten „Guck dich doch mal an" animierte. Auch Lily musste grinsen, was – wieder von Sirius – mit einem „Sieh mal an, sie lächelt" kommentiert wurde. James räusperte sich wichtigtuerisch und warf sich in die Brust. Lilys Grinsen wurde noch ein Stück breiter und Sirius quittierte das mit einem „Ruhe bitte, der hochwohlgeborene Herr James Spencer Potter möchte Ihnen allen etwas mitteilen". Lily lachte. „Spencer?" James grummelte nur etwas, aber Sirius nickte eifrig. „Ja, Spencer. Nach seinem Vater."

Lily lachte immer noch. „Armer Prongs", bemerkte sie mitfühlend, aber grinsend, „mit ‚Spencer' als zweitem Namen bist du echt gestraft." (kleine Anmerkung am Rande: wusstet ihr, dass ‚Prongs' lediglich ‚Geweihsprossen' heißt und mit dem deutschen Spitznamen ‚Krone' nix zu tun hat?) James nickte theatralisch und seufzte dann. Sirius meldete sich wieder zu Wort: „Könntet ihr eure Flirterei mal kurz sein lassen? Ich würde ganz gerne von diesem Besen runter." Lily und James starrten ihn an. James sah so aus, als ob er am liebsten auf Sirius losgegangen wäre und wahrscheinlich war es Sirius Glück, dass sie einige Meter über der Erde schwebten.

Lily war bei Sirius Worten leicht errötet, überspielte ihre Verlegenheit aber schnell, in dem sie zurück trat und die Jungen herein bat. „Aber seid verdammt noch mal Leise", zischte sie. Beide nickten brav und dann begann Lily ihre Sachen einzupacken. Sie waren übereingekommen, dass Lily vorübergehend ebenfalls in Godric's Hollow wohnen würde und dass sie dann zu dritt auf Wohnungssuche gehen würden. Sie wollten eine Vierzimmer-Wohnung kaufen, die James und Sirius bezahlen würden. James hatte genug Geld von seinen Eltern und auch Sirius hatte ein ziemlich volles Verlies bei Gringotts. Alles Geld, was er bekommen hatte, bevor er ausgerissen war. Lily hatte sich nur kurz gesträubt, aber es stimmte, sie hatte kein Geld. An ihr Erbe würde sie erst in einem Jahr – mit achtzehn – dran kommen und so lange lebte sie von Petunias und, vor allem, Vernons Geld und Wohlwollen.

Nachdem Lily ihr gesamtes Hab und Gut, oder zumindest das, was ihr wichtig war, eingepackt hatte, nahm Sirius den Koffer und James Lhianonns Käfig mit seinem Snitch drin. Lhia war immer noch in Godric's Hollow. Lily selbst nahm Ada. Jeder der drei trug seinen Besen unter dem Arm. Lily sah sich um, sie hatte nichts vergessen, dass Zimmer war, bis auf die Möbel, vollkommen leer und unbewohnt. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und ließ die Jungen an sich vorbei hinausgehen. In der Tür drehte Lily sich noch einmal um und blickte in das kleine Zimmer.

Es wirkte so leer und verlassen und ein Gefühl von Sehnsucht und Heimweh überkam Lily. Sicher, sie war froh, von den Dursleys weg zu sein, aber immerhin war sie in diesem Zimmer mehr oder weniger aufgewachsen. Das Haus hatte ihren Eltern gehört und nach deren Tod hatten Petunia und Vernon nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als sich direkt darin breit zu machen. Dass das Haus zur Hälfte auch Lily gehörte, übersahen sie geflissentlich. Lily seufzte lautlos. Nun würde ein weiterer Teil ihrer Vergangenheit ausgelöscht. Ihrer Muggelvergangenheit. Hätte man sie nach ihrem zu Hause gefragt, hätte Lily ohne zu Zögern „Hogwarts" gesagt, aber jetzt, wo es hieß Abschied zu nehmen von diesem kleinen Zimmer, was siebzehn Jahre lang ihres gewesen war, fiel es ihr schwerer als gedacht.

Lily riss ihre Augen los, drehte sich um und schloss die Tür. Es war zu Ende, etwas Neues wartete auf sie, etwas Besseres. Schnell ging sie die Treppe hinab. James und Sirius warteten an der Haustür. Lily öffnete die Tür zur Küche, steckte den Kopf hinein und rief: „Auf Nimmerwiedersehen!" Dann lief sie zur Haustür, öffnete diese, trat hinaus und schlug die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich zu. Dann stieg sie auf den Besen und blickte nicht ein Mal zurück.


	5. Solange die Lilie noch blüht

**Solange die Lilie noch blüht**

Sie landeten im riesigen, fast parkähnlichen, Garten von Godric's Hollow und Lily fragte sich nach wie vor, wie die Jungen es hingekriegt hatten, dass sie ungesehen über ganz London und weiter fliegen konnten. Auf Fragen grinsten sie nur, einmal meinte Sirius etwas von „Berufsgeheimnis", aber dass war alles. Typisch! Lily schüttelte den Kopf, musste aber grinsen. Die Tatsache, dass sie so verrückt waren, war eine der Dinge, die James und Sirius so sympathisch machte.

Lily blickte zum Himmel. Gestern hatte es noch in Strömen geregnet, aber heute lachte die Sonne vom nahezu wolkenlosen Himmel. Das war auch, laut James, der Grund wieso sie geflogen waren. Allen dreien machte Fliegen Spaß und sie fanden darin eine Freiheit, die nur noch von den Ausflügen in Tiergestalt übertroffen wurde. Wenn Lily sich in Jewel verwandelte, dann fielen all ihre Sorgen und Ängste von ihr ab und sie fühlte sich frei, ungezwungen und irgendwie mächtig. Sie wusste, dass es Sirius und James genauso ging.

Doch auch Fliegen hatte seinen Reiz, besonders Quidditch. Alle drei spielten in der Hausmannschaft von Griffindor. Lily als Sucher, James und Sirius als Jäger. Die beiden bildeten ein perfekt harmonierendes Team und die Slytherins versuchten meist schon vor den Spielen zumindest einen von ihnen außer Gefecht zu setzen. Gemeinsam waren sie gefürchtet, weil sie immer zu wissen schienen, was der andere dachte oder im Begriff war zu tun und das nicht nur beim Quidditch. Lily war eine exzellente Sucherin und der Schnatz entging ihr selten. Das Griffindorteam war das Beste seit Jahren. Die anderen Spieler waren: Kathleen (Jäger, 5.Klasse), Candice (Treiber, 7.Klasse), Danny (Treiber, 3.Klasse) und Eddie (Hüter, 6.Klasse). James war seit zwei Jahren Kapitän.

Lily sah sich im Garten um. Alte Bäume, englischer Rasen und große Blumenbeete. Viele Lilien, wie Lily lächelnd feststellte. Nicht das es irgendetwas bedeutet hätte, aber Lily mochte Lilien gerne. Nicht nur, weil sie danach benannt war, auch weil sie einfach schöne Blumen waren. Die Lilie war Symbol der Schönheit, Reinheit und Jungfräulichkeit. Es passte durchaus zu ihr, wie Lily manchmal dachte. Sie wusste, dass sie hinter ihrem Rücken als „ewige Jungfrau" oder auch „Heilige" bezeichnet wurde. Doch, wie so vieles machte Lily auch das nichts. Sie hatte sich einmal geschworen nicht als Strich am Bettpfosten von irgendeinem Jungen zu Enden. Es war so etwas wie ein Wettbewerb bei den Jungen in Hogwarts. Sirius war unbestrittener Sieger und James lag, mit etwas Abstand, auf Platz zwei, dann kam lange Zeit gar nichts.

Lily betrachtete die beiden heimlich. Niemand wusste, wie viel Mädchenherzen diese zwei schon auf dem Gewissen hatten, noch nicht einmal sie selber. Die Strichlisten wurden längst nicht jedes Mal aktualisiert und auch Remus und Peter hatten aufgehört zu zählen. Viele wunderten sich, wie Lily mit den beiden gut befreundet sein konnte, ohne mit einem im Bett zu landen. Candy und Emmy hatten das nicht lange geschafft. Lily wusste selbst nicht, woran es lag. Sirius hatte einmal gesagt, er würde sie dafür viel zu gerne mögen und Lily glaubte zu verstehen, was er damit meinte. James äußerte sich nie zu dem Thema, sondern verschwand immer möglichst schnell, wenn es angeschnitten wurde. Komisches Verhalten, aber James benahm sich sowieso komischer als die anderen Marauder. Vielleicht weil er als indirekter Anführer gehandelt wurde, etwas anderes konnte Lily sich nicht denken.

Es gab es bei den Maraudern keinen wirklichen Anführer. Tatsächlich aber schien James inoffiziell wirklich so etwas zu sein. Er war meistens der Kopf, führte seine Ideen aber auch aus. James war der Einzige, der Sirius halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu haben schien. Dieser war der Spaßvogel, der Unbekümmerte und wohl auch Schwierigste. Er hielt den Rekord im Punkteverlust und in der Menge der Strafarbeiten und schien sogar stolz drauf zu sein. Remus war das Gegenteil. Still und oft zurückgezogen. Das brachte seine Natur als Werwolf mit sich. Er las viel und hatte ein ungemeines Hintergrundwissen. Allerdings besaß Remus einen versteckten Sinn für Humor und hatte seinen Spaß an den Streichen der Marauder. Remus war ein guter Freund und man konnte ihm problemlos vertrauen. Peter dagegen war eigentlich nichts anderes als der Mitläufer. Er versteckte sich hinter seinen Freunden und Lily hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Peter sich immer die Stärksten aussuchte, ihnen nach dem Mund redete und sie bewunderte, was grade James und Sirius genossen, nur um nicht ihr Opfer zu werden. Lily mochte Peter nicht. Sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht mit einer Wimper zucken würde seine Freunde zu verraten um seine Haut zu retten. Sie sollte auf schmerzhafte Weise erfahren, wie Recht sie damit hatte.

Wieder glitt ihr Blick hinüber zu den Lilien. Vornehmlich weiße, wie Lily sie am liebsten hatte. Ihr fiel ein, dass die Lilie auch Symbol des Todes war. Sie wuchs außerdem angeblich auf den Gräbern unglücklich verliebter und unschuldig Hingerichteter. Wenn das stimmte, dann musste die Lilie zurzeit ziemlich oft vorkommen. Voldemort und seine Todesser brachten täglich mehr unschuldige Menschen um. In Hogwarts war Lily geschützt und leicht abgekapselt gewesen, ebenso im Ligusterweg. Sie kannte nicht das ganze Ausmaß von Voldemorts Taten und man redete nicht oft darüber. Doch Lily konnte sich halbwegs vorstellen, wie es war, auf seiner ‚Schwarzen Liste' zu stehen. Wieder etwas, was sie noch erfahren sollte. Denn es würde der Tag kommen, an dem Lily, James und ihr gemeinsamer Sohn ganz oben auf dieser Liste stehen sollten. Es würde der Tag sein, an dem Peter seine Vergangenheit verriet und sich selbst in den Schatten stürzte.

Durch lautes Lachen wurde Lily aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. James und Sirius balgten sich auf dem Rasen. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, wieso sie ‚stritten', aber Lily war sich sicher, dass es ein wenig triftiger Grund war. Sie musste Lachen. „Sagt mal", wandte sie sich an die zwei Marauder, „werdet ihr eigentlich NIE erwachsen?" „Nee", antwortete Sirius lachend. Auch Lily grinste. James dagegen wirkte ernst. „Wir sollten wohl froh sein, wenn wir so spät wie möglich erwachsen werden. Wir werden den Ernst des Lebens noch früh genug kennen lernen. Auch du", er wandte sich an Lily, „solltest noch froh und glücklich sein, denn eines Tages wirst auch du verblüht sein, Lilie." „Prongs?", fragte Sirius ehrlich besorgt, doch James schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und lief zum Haus. Sirius und Lily blickten sich an, dann zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern und folgte James.

Lily verharrte einen Moment. Sie dachte über James merkwürdige Worte nach. Das passte nicht zu ihm. Sollte er vielleicht doch erwachsen werden? Lily seufzte, denn unterbewusst wusste sie, dass er Recht hatte. Noch ein Jahr und das unbekümmerte und behütete Hogwarts-Leben würde vorüber sein. Dann würden sie auf eigenen Beinen stehen und einzig Merlin wusste, was dann auf sie zukam. Was hatte James gesagt? ‚Auch du solltest noch froh und glücklich sein, denn eines Tages wirst auch du verblüht sein, Lilie.' Er hatte Recht. Sie würde aus diesem Sommer und dem nachfolgenden Jahr das Beste machen und sie würde alles herausholen an Spaß und Freude. Sie würden noch früh genug erwachsen werden. Lily blickte hinüber zu den Lilien. Sie ging hin, riss eine ab und schob sie hinter ihr Ohr. Dann folgte sie James und Sirius ins Haus.


	6. Ein Dach über dem Kopf und etwas mehr

**Ein Dach über dem Kopf und etwas mehr…**

„Also, was ist hiermit?", fragte Lily die beiden Jungen und kreiste mit einer Feder eine Anzeige ein. „Vierzimmerwohnung in der Nähe von London. Ruhige Lage. 75m². Renoviert. Eingerichtet", las James. „Bisschen klein", mäkelte Sirius, „außerdem klingt ‚in der Nähe von London' nach dem Vorort und so was will ich nicht. Keine Reihenhäuser." Lily lachte: „Hey, ich habe mein ganzes Leben in einem Reihenhaus gelebt." „Umso schlimmer", kam es zurück.

„Ruhe ihr zwei", unterbrach James sie, „was haltet ihr hiervon: ‚90m². Vier Zimmer. In Westminster. Renoviert. Ohne Einrichtung. Sofort beziehbar'? Klingt doch gut." Sirius nickte bedächtig: „Jep, klingt nicht schlecht. Groß genug und Westminster ist direkt an der City, ziemlich nobles Pflaster. Die Einrichtung kaufe ich mir sowieso lieber selbst." Lily nickte zustimmend. Die Wohnung schien perfekt zu sein. Hoffentlich kam sie auch in der Realität in Frage. Die Wohnungen von Gestern hatten waren nichts gewesen, auch wenn sie auf dem Papier noch so gut geklungen hatten. Sie hatten direkt nach ihrer Ankunft in Godric's Hollow Zeitungen durchforstet. Im Tagespropheten war nichts Geeignetes gewesen und auch sonst in keiner Zaubererzeitung. Also hatten sie nach Muggelwohnungen gesucht, mit bisher geringem Erfolg.

Lily musste immer noch Grinsen, wenn sie an die Wohnungen dachte, die sie sich gestern Nachmittag angesehen hatten. Eine war in einem Hochhaus gewesen und dermaßen hellhörig, dass die hinterher sämtliche Namen von der Großfamilie aus der Nebenwohnung gewusst hatten. Und das obwohl sie schon nach ein paar Minuten geflüchtet waren. Bei einer anderen war die Verkäuferin das Problem gewesen. Sobald sie gesehen hatte, dass James und Sirius männlichen Geschlechts waren, war die alte Dame schon mal abgeneigt gewesen und als sie erfahren hatte, dass Lily mit ihnen zusammen ziehen wollte, war sie beinahe hysterisch geworden. Die anderen zwei Wohnungen waren auch nichts gewesen. Die eine lag nach Sirius Meinung zu weit außerhalb und in der anderen durften keine Tiere gehalten werden. Und Lily war auf keinen Fall bereit ihre geliebte Adsartha abzugeben.

„Jewel? Hehey! Jeeeweeel!", Sirius schrie ihr ins Ohr und Lily zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Lass das, Padfoot", wies James seinen Freund zurecht, dann reichte er Lily das Telefon, „rufst du an?" Lily nickte. Sie erledigte die Telefon- und Verkaufsgespräche, denn bei den beiden Jungen, die a) keine Ahnung vom Muggelleben hatten und es b) lustig zu finden schienen die Verkäufer zu schocken, wäre wohl nichts Brauchbares bei raus gekommen.

„Guten Tag, Amanda Jones hier. Mit wem spreche ich?" „Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Lily Evans. Ich rufe wegen der Wohnung an." „Ah, sehr schön. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Ms. Evans? Oder Mrs.?" „Ms. Evans ist okay" „Gut." „Ich hätte zuerst einmal ein paar Fragen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht." „Natürlich nicht, fragen Sie ruhig." „In welchem Stockwerk liegt die Wohnung?" „Dachgeschoss. Auf zwei Etagen, 4. und 5. Stock. Oben ist nur ein Raum, dessen Wände im oberen Drittel angeschrägt sind, unten sind sie grade." „Okay, wie sieht es mit Tierhaltung aus?" „Kommt drauf an. Was haben Sie denn für Tiere?" „Eine Katze und mehrere Eu… äh, Vögel." „Das müsste gehen. Zu wie vielen Personen möchten sie denn in der Wohnung wohnen?" „Zu dritt. Meine Freunde, Sirius Black und James Potter, und ich." „Falls ich mir die Frage erlauben darf, wie alt sind sie, Ms. Evans? Sie klingen noch recht jung." „Kein Problem. Ich werde morgen siebzehn, James wird in drei Monaten achtzehn und Sirius in fünf." „Nun, Sie wissen aber, dass die Wohnung nicht ganz billig ist, oder? Ich meine, sie ist groß, neu renoviert, in guter Lage und dazu noch in einem alten Haus, welches unter Denkmalschutz steht." „Ja, darüber sind wir uns im Klaren." „In Ordnung, Ms. Evans, sie können heute um 13.00 Uhr vorbeikommen, wenn es Ihnen Recht ist." „Ja das geht, vielen Dank, Mrs. Jones." „Keine Ursache. Bis nachher." „Auf Wiedersehen."

„Und?", fragte James erwartungsvoll. Lily nicke: „Tiere sind erlaubt. Ist ne Dachgeschosswohnung auf zwei Etagen. Wir gehen heute um 13.00 Uhr gucken. Die Verkäuferin klang sehr nett. Ihr hat weder unser Alter etwas ausgemacht, noch euer Geschlecht oder die Tatsache, dass ich mit zwei Typen zusammen ziehe." Sie lachten. Lily beruhigte sich wieder und setzte hinzu: „Allerdings hat sie angedeutet, dass die Wohnung nicht ganz billig ist…" „Kein Problem", unterbrach Sirius sie, „Jamesie und ich haben mehr Geld als wir ausgeben können und von dir möchte ich zu diesem Thema nichts mehr hören. Und Jamesie auch nicht, oder?" „Jep", stimmte James zu, dann drohte er, „aber nenn mich nicht Jamesie, Sirilein, sonst…" „Sirilein? DU nennst MICH Sirilein?", fragte Sirius gespielt aufgebracht. „Hey Jungs", ging Lily grinsend dazwischen, „ihr seid quitt. Außerdem benimmt man sich so nicht vor einer Lady." „Sieh an, sieh an…", murmelte James und Sirius stellte fest: „Sie wird größenwahnsinnig." Lily warf eine Zeitung nach ihm und schenkte James einen ihrer „bösen Blicke". Allerdings hielt sie das nicht lange durch und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, in den die beiden Jungen bald einstimmten.

Sie beschlossen an diesem Morgen keine Zeitungen mehr zu durchforsten, sondern noch etwas Quidditch zu spielen. Das heißt, Sirius und Lily wollten Quidditch spielen, James verschwand unter fadenscheinigen Gründen und Lily brauchte gar nicht erst den verschwörerischen Blick zu sehen, den er mit Sirius wechselte, um zu wissen, dass die zwei etwas im Schilde führten, dass gefiel ihr gar nicht… Sirius schaffte es, Lily den ganzen Vormittag vom Haus weg zuhalten und James ließ sich nicht einmal blicken. Um 12.45 Uhr tauchte er dann schließlich auf und auf Sirius Frage ob alles nach Plan verlaufen war, nickte er mit leuchtenden Augen. Lily fragte was sie vor hätten, bekam aber nur ein „wenn wir dir das sagen würden, wären wir gezwungen dich hinterher zu töten" von James zur Antwort. Lily verdrehte die Augen, ließ es aber dabei bewenden.

Pünktlich um 13.00 Uhr standen sie vor dem Haus der Familie Jones. Es war tatsächlich ein sehr altes und hübsches Haus und Lily sah die Plakette, die es als Denkmalgeschützt ausgab. Sie klingelte und der elektrische Summer ertönte. James und Sirius blickten misstrauisch, obwohl sie so ein Ding schon gestern gehört hatten. Da waren sie beide sehr nervös gewesen und auch jetzt schien es ihnen nicht geheuer zu sein. Lily trat ins kühle Treppenhaus und die Jungen folgten. Das Treppenhaus passte zur Fassade des Hauses. Hohe Decken und der Boden gefliest. Die Treppe war aus Holz und recht verschnörkelt. Sirius grummelte etwas, was sich verdächtig nach „kitschig" anhörte und James schien ihm da zuzustimmen, auch wenn er schwieg.

Im 4. Stock angekommen klopfte Lily leicht gegen die angelehnte Tür. Die Jungen blickten verständnislos. Wieso ging Lily nicht hinein? Die Tür war doch auf. Doch Lily lies sich nicht beirren. Die Jones waren Muggel, also war hier Muggelhöflichkeit angebracht. Mrs. Jones, eine eher kleine, braunhaarige Frau öffnete. Lily sah mit einem Blick, dass sie schwanger war, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen reichte sie Mrs. Jones die Hand und stellte sich und die Jungen vor. Nachdem sie auch Mr. Jones, einen großen, blonden Mann begrüßt hatten, wollten sie sich der Wohnung zuwenden. Doch da erklang plötzlich ein Geheul und vier Kinder im Alter von 2 bis 6 Jahren kamen angerannt. Mit einem Mal wusste Lily, wieso die Jones diese schöne Wohnung verkauften. Mit fünf Kindern wurde es hier sehr eng, zumal der Älteste bald sein eigens Zimmer würde haben wollen. Und es war quatsch, sich im Platz so zu beschränken, denn für das Geld, was diese Wohnung wert war, konnte man sich ein hübsches Reihenhaus, wie das im Ligusterweg, kaufen. Lily ahnte, dass die Jones sehr an ihrer Wohnung hingen und sich mit dem Verkauf schwer taten. Wenn sie die Wohnung haben wollten, und Lily wollte sie haben, würden sie sich anstrengen müssen.

Besagte Wohnung war ein Traum. Sie hatte recht hohe Decken, an denen oben schlichte Stuckverzierung angebracht war. Die Wohnung war edel, aber doch gemütlich und Lily war sofort begeistert. Auch James und Sirius schienen angetan. Unten befanden sich eine Einbauküche, die sie übernehmen würden, außerdem zwei Schlafzimmer, ein großes Bad und das Wohnzimmer. Lily war vom Bad besonders angetan. Sie beurteilte Wohnungen und auch ihre Bewohner immer nach dem Badezimmer. Dieses hier war groß, blitzsauber und hatte eine große Badewanne, sowie kleine, runde Strahler an der Decke die alles glitzern ließen. Die Schlafzimmer waren ebenfalls schön. Das eine etwas kleiner als das andere und beide hatten große Fenster und waren praktisch geschnitten. Das Wohnzimmer war durch zwei dekorative Säulen praktisch zweigeteilt und hatte einige Nischen, in die man Tischchen oder Sofas stellen konnte. Dann gingen sie nach oben. Eine Wendeltreppe führte vom kleinen Flur ins obere Stockwerk. Dort war wieder ein kleiner Flur und von da kam man ins dritte Schlafzimmer. „Das wäre dann deins, Lily", bestimmte James spontan. Lily war hellauf begeistert von dem Zimmer. Die Decken waren oben leicht angeschrägt und die Fenster waren Oberlichter. Der Raum war hell und gemütlich, hatte aber auch den eleganten Touch, der die ganze Wohnung auszeichnete. Am anderen Ende befand sich noch ein kleines Badezimmer, welches allerdings keine Badewanne, sondern nur eine Dusche hatte.

„Nun, wie gefällt ihnen die Wohnung?", fragte Mrs. Jones nach der Besichtigung. „Oh, sie ist toll", schwärmte Lily, „ich würde mich hier sehr wohl fühlen. Ich finde sie wirklich fantastisch." „Ja, sie ist perfekt", stimmte James zu und lächelte charmant. Sirius strich sich mit einem gewinnenden Grinsen eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und stimmte ebenfalls zu: „Sie ist traumhaft." Die beiden konnten ja doch ganz hilfreich sein. „Es muss schwer für sie sein, hier auszuziehen", bemerkte Lily mitfühlend. Mr. Jones nickte: „Ja, ist es. Wir haben es bis zum Ende hinaus gezögert, aber…" Er deutete auf seine Frau und Lily nickte verstehend. Sirius und James standen die Fragezeichen in die Gesichter geschrieben, aber nur Lily sah ihre Verwirrung, weil sie sie kannte. Sie würde es ihnen nachher erklären und das wussten die beiden, also schwiegen sie. „Nun, falls sie die Wohnung haben möchten, dann bekommen sie sie", erklärte Mr. Jones bestimmt. Lily nickte und lächelte: „Furchtbar gerne, vielen, vielen Dank." Mrs. Jones lachte über Lilys Freude: „Wir hatten schon viele Interessenten da, aber ich konnte mich nicht überwinden einem von denen die Wohnung zu geben. Bei euch dreien habe ich ein gutes Gefühl." „Welch eine Ehre", meinte James mit einem angedeuteten Diener. Alles lachte.

Als Mr. Jones dann aber den Preis nannte, schnappte Lily nach Luft. So viel Geld hatte sie nie in ihrem Leben besessen. Sie überschlug das im Kopf auf Zauberergeld und nannte James und Sirius im Flüsterton die Summe. Die zwei sahen sich einmal viel sagend an, dann… „In Ordnung, wie nehmen sie", wandte sich Sirius an die Jones. Mr. Jones nickte geschäftsmäßig: „Gut. Wie bezahlen sie?" Sirius sah sich Hilfe suchend nach Lily um und James schubste diese leicht nach vorne. „Bar wenn es ginge. Wir könnten ihnen das Geld in…", sie sah auf die Uhr, „circa einer halben Stund vorbei bringen." Die Jones nickten, dann verabschiedeten sie sich und James, Sirius und Lily machten sich auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse, um Geld abzuheben und umzutauschen. Lily dachte bei sich, dass es kaum zu glauben war. Jetzt zog sie in ihre Traumwohnung, musste nicht einen Pfennig dafür bezahlen und sie würde dort noch nicht einmal alleine wohnen. Nein, sie würde ihre beiden besten Freunde dabei haben. Obwohl, waren es denn wirklich nur Freunde?


	7. Happy Birthday, Jewel

**Happy Birthday, Jewel**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lily wach, weil jemand sie beim schlafen beobachtete. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und blickte direkt in die haselnussbraunen von James. Er fuhr erschrocken zurück und stammelte: „Sorry… wollte dich nicht wecken… doch, wollte ich… hab's nicht über mich gebracht…siehst irgendwie süß aus, wenn du schläfst… komm runter wenn du fertig bist…" Er drehte sich um und verließ beinahe fluchtartig den Raum. Lily sah ihm verdutzt hinterher. War das grade James Potter gewesen? Der immer selbstsichere James Potter, der den Lehrern auch nach der schlimmsten Standpauke noch ins Gesicht grinste und immer eine schlagfertige Antwort auf Lager hatte? Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Er benahm sich seltsam und Lily ahnte, dass hier irgendetwas nicht ganz so lief wie es sollte. Aber unterbewusst ahnte sie auch, dass es nicht hätte sein können, dass ihr Herz wild zu klopfen begann, wenn sie an den Moment dachte, den James ihr in die Augen geblickt hatte.

Lily verbannte diese albernen und so gar nicht freundschaftlichen Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel ihres Kopfes und stand auf. Sie wählt eine blaue Jeans von Levis, dazu ein schulterfreies schwarzes T-Shirt und schwarze Schuhe mit mittelhohem Absatz. Ihr rotes Jahr steckte sie sich hoch. Dann noch silberne Ohrringe mit kleinen Brillis und eine dazu passende Kette, ebenfalls aus Silber mit einem kleinen Brillianten. Lily kleidete sich meistens eher schlicht, aber elegant und sie hatte ein Faible für Silberschmuck. Remus hätte das Gesicht verzogen, wenn er sie so gesehen hätte, denn er, als Werwolf, vertrug kein Silber. Lily dagegen stand es, genauso wie die eher tristen Farben ihrer Klamotten. Schwarz, grau, manchmal weiß oder blau. Lily wusste, dass sie mit ihrem blutroten Haar, der fast weißen Haut und den smaragdgrünen Augen ohnehin schon sehr ‚bunt' war und hatte nicht vor das noch weiter auszuführen. Sie legte noch Make-up auf, tuschte sich die Wimpern, zog die Augen mit dem Kajal nach und griff dann nach dem durchsichtigen Lipgloss. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte ihr, dass sie gut aussah und dann ging Lily nach unten.

Verwirrt sah Lily sich um. Das ganze Haus schien menschenleer. Sie runzelte die Stirn, was war das denn jetzt? Dann höre sie hinter sich ein Geräusch. Sirius schlenderte herein und sah so gut aus wie immer. Jeans, blaues Hemd, das Haar wie immer in der Stirn. Er hakte sich bei Lily ein und begann ein Gespräch mit ihr. Lily jedoch hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin. Irgendetwas war hier faul… „Weißt du, welchen Tag wir heute haben?", riss Sirius stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ähm", Lily versuchte sich krampfhaft zu konzentrieren. Immer noch sah sie James Augen vor sich. Und immer noch dachte sie über seine merkwürdige Reaktion nach. „Freitag glaube ich." Sirius lachte: „Das Datum, Dummerchen." Lily war so abgelenkt, dass sie das ‚Dummerchen' gar nicht realisierte. Glück für Sirius, aber der hatte ja sowieso mehr Glück als Verstand. Lily dachte kurz nach: „Der 13.7." 13.7,13.7… immer wieder hallten diese Zahlen in ihrem Kopf. Dann fiel es Lily ein…

„Happy Birthday", hörte sie plötzlich hinter sich. Sie fuhr herum und da standen alle ihre Freunde aus Hogwarts. Da war Remus Lupin, er war blass und sah kränklich aus, kein Wunder, in drei Tagen war Vollmond. Sein dunkelblondes Haar wieß silberne Strähnen auf, aber die braunen Augen funkelten. Er sah, wie Lily fand, ziemlich gut in seinem grünen Hemd. Das schien auch Emily Reynolds zu finden, denn sie sah ihn die ganze Zeit von der Seite an. Emmy war als ‚Schulschlampe' bekannt. Praktisch eine weibliche Ausgabe von Sirius und James, aber Lily wusste, dass Emmy in Wirklichkeit eine gute Freundin war. Sie sah sehr gut aus. Das blonde Haar lockte sich über ihre Schultern und das hellblaue Sommerkleid, welches dieselbe Farbe hatte wie ihre Augen, schmiegte sich an ihre langen Beine. Daneben stand Candice McDouglas, Lilys andere beste Freundin und das Gegenteil zu Emmy. Candy war blass und klein, sie hatte schwarzes Haar und klare, graue Augen. Sie war die ‚graue Maus' des Trios. Stand immer etwas im Schatten der klugen Lily und der attraktiven Emmy. Hinter Candy konnte Lily Peter Pettigrew ausmachen. Er sah immer noch aus wie eine Ratte, das aschblonde Haar leicht fettig und die Augen von wässerigem Blau (An: ich mag ihn einfach nicht). Seine Klamotten wirkten leicht schmuddelig.

Lily sah sich die anderen Gäste an. Da war der Rest der Quidditchmannschaft von Griffindor. Kathleen ‚Kathy' Johnson (An: Tante von Angelina J.), Daniel ‚Danny' Larkson und Eduard ‚Eddie' Gregory. Außerdem ihre Mitschüler, einige aus den unteren Klassen und auch ein paar Rawenclaws und Hufflepuffs. „Lily?", hörte sie eine leise Stimme hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um und blickte wieder in die Augen von James. Er wich einen Schritt zurück und schien sich dieses Mal schneller zu fangen als vorhin. Lilys Herz dagegen schlug noch heftiger und sie meinte, dass man es eigentlich hören müsste. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Ist ja dein erster ohne deine Eltern und da dachten Sirius und ich, wir… wir organisieren dir eine Überraschungsparty. Ich hoffe mal es gefällt dir… und, Lily…" Er wurde von Eddie unterbrochen: „Hey, Potter, wo gibt's jetzt was zu futtern?" James seufzte und murmelte Lily ein „wir reden später" zu. Dann drückte er ihre Hand und verschwand.

„Nur damit wir uns nicht falsch verstehen", hörte Lily zum soundsovielten Mal eine Stimme hinter sich, die diesmal Sirius gehörte. „Es war allein James Idee. Er hat's auch alleine organisiert. Gestern. Na ja, zumindest FAST alleine", Sirius grinste sie an, „Happy Birthday, Jewel!" Dann umarmte er sie. Lily klammerte sich für einen kurzen Moment an ihm fest. James hatte Recht, es war ihr erster Geburtstag ohne ihre Eltern und sie hatte unterbewusst Angst davor gehabt. Sie war dankbar, jetzt so viele gute Freunde um sich zu haben. Weder Sirius noch Lily bemerkten den wütenden Blick, den James ihnen vom anderen Ende des Raumes zu warf. Sie fuhren auseinander, als sie eine Türe knallen hörten. Dann Dannys Frage: „Hilfe, was ist den mit Potter los?" Remus stand auf, warf Sirius einen langen Blick zu und folgte James. Sirius entschuldigte sich kurz bei Lily und rannte dann hinterher.

James hatte sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder beruhigt, auch wenn er den ganzen Tag über etwas zu lebhaft und aufgekratzt erschien und entschieden ZU viel von dem Feuerwhiskey trank. Sirius verhielt sich ähnlich und auch Lily achtete irgendwann nicht mehr darauf, wie viel und vor allem WAS sie trank. James und Sirius steckten eine Menge Alkohol weg, aber was sie an diesem Tag tranken wäre wohl für jeden Menschen zu viel gewesen. Für Lily, die Dinge wie Feuerwhiskey normalerweise völlig ablehnte und eigentlich nur Butterbier trank, reichten zwei Gläser von dem Zeug um ihr den Kopf völlig zu umnebeln. Es sollte Folgen haben…

Die Party dauerte den ganzen Tag. Lily bekam eine Menge Geschenke. Von James und Sirius hatte sie nichts gewollt, immerhin hatten sie ja die Wohnung bezahlt, aber die zwei hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihr zumindest Süßigkeiten zu schenken. Von James gab's Schokofrösche, von Sirius ‚Bertie Bott's Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen'. Remus und Peter schenkten ihr ein Buch namens ‚Verloren und Vergessen – Magie aus der Vergangenheit'. Emmy schenkte ihr Schminkzeug. Typisch Emmy, aber Lily freute sich. Von Candy bekam sie ein paar Einhornschweifhaare. Sehr wertvoll und Zutat für einige sehr mächtige Zaubertränke. Von Kathleen, Danny und Eddie bekam Lily ein Besenpflegeset und von ihren anderen Gästen auch mehrere nützliche und unnütze Dinge.

Für den Abend hatten die Marauder ein Feuerwerk organisiert. Allerdings war es allein Remus, der es zündete. Sirius hockte mit einer Flasche Butterbier auf der Veranda und starrte vor sich hin und James schien ins Nirvana entschwunden zu sein. Lily war begeistert von dem Feuerwerk und irgendwann hörte sie Sirius dunkle und leicht raue Stimme an ihrem Ohr: „Schön, nicht?" Lily nickte und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie standen abseits und die anderen waren mit dem Feuerwerk beschäftigt, weshalb niemand sie zu bemerken schien. Niemand – außer James.

„Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, danke. Danke für alles", flüsterte Lily. Für gewöhnlich war sie nicht so sentimental, aber der Tag war wirklich schön gewesen und der Alkohol tat sein übriges. Auch zu ihrer nächsten Tat. Sirius lächelte auf Lily herab und als er sich hinunter beugte und sie küsste, schloss Lily die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Wären sie nüchtern gewesen, wäre das nie passiert, aber sie waren es nicht und sich mit ‚wenn' und ‚aber' aufzuhalten bringt nicht wirklich viel. Sirius strich mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken und schob sie unter ihr T-Shirt. Dann riss er sich von ihr los. „Komm", seine Stimme klang noch rauer als eben. Lily folgte ihm in Haus und hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, was sie da tat.

Lily wurde wach, weil die Sonne ihr Gesicht kitzelte. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um. Wo war sie? Das Zimmer war ihr vollkommen unbekannt und dann schnappte Lily nach Luft. Sie hörte ein leises Grummeln hinter sich und für herum. Sie starrte den schlafenden Sirius an und langsam kamen ihr Bruchstücke der letzten Nacht in Erinnerung. Lily zog scharf die Luft ein. Hatte sie das wirklich getan? Hatte sie mit Sirius geschlafen? Sie gab sich selbst die Antwort. Ja, sie hatte. Lilys Hände öffneten und schlossen sich, sie war ratlos. Dann begannen Sirius Augenlider zu zucken und schließlich sah er Lily mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Lily?"

_an Romi: da hast du es, ein Ausrutscher. Unbeabsichtigt und auch Ungewollt und später bitter bereut. Zumindest glaube ich, dass sie ihn bitter bereuen werden. Eventuell wird doch noch ne Beziehung draus, weil James steif und fest behauptet, er hätte da nichts gegen…Wir werden sehen, denn wie schon gesagt, ich habe keinen Plan, in welche Richtung sich die Geschichte entwickeln wird. Bei mir ist das immer so. Man setzte sich hin, hat grob eine Grundidee im Kopf (Lily zieht mit James und Sirius in eine Wohnung) und dann schreibe man drauflos und heraus kommt eine hoffentlich gute Story._


	8. Nun denn, gute Nacht

_An Miss-Shirley-Blythe und Romi: Ja, James tut mir auch Leid, aber Lily und Sirius auch irgendwie. Schließlich haben sie das ja eigentlich nicht gewollt. Aber es macht Spaß, James ausrasten zu lassen fiesgrins.  
Ich hatte überlegt, ob das mit den Lilien nicht etwas zu kitschig oder melancholisch wird. Habe nämlich so eine Neigung zum Melancholischen. Aber es scheint ja nicht schlecht geworden zu sein__J._

****

****

**Nun denn, gute Nacht**

Lily fuhr herum und Sirius setzte sich im Bett halb auf. Beide starrten in Richtung Tür. Es war James, der gesprochen hatte. Er stand im Türrahmen und blickte fassungslos auf das Bild, welches sich ihm bot. „James", begann Lily leise, „ich… wir… es ist…" Sirius unterbrach sie: „Hey, Prongs. Es ist echt nicht das, wonach es aussieht. Wir wollten wirklich nicht…" „James für dich", presste der Angesprochene zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Er war wütend, dass sah man sofort, aber Lily meinte, in seinen Augen auch Schmerz lesen zu können. „Du willst nichts von ihr, ja?", mittlerweile schrie James. Sirius versuchte seine Stimme ganz ruhig klingen zu lassen: „Nein, wirklich nicht. Es war einfach… die Atmosphäre, der Alkohol… was weiß ich, auf jeden Fall ist nichts." „Nicht? NICHTS?", James wurde immer lauter, „nach ‚Nichts' sieht das für mich aber nicht aus." Er drehte sich um, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und rannte die Treppen herab. Unten hörte man die Haustür ins Schloss fallen.

Sirius ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Er sah Lily an. „Hey, nicht weinen, Jewel. Er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen", aber er klang nicht überzeugt von seinen Worten. Sirius wusste etwas, was Lily lediglich ahnte. Er wusste, wie sehr James das Mädchen liebte und wie weh sie ihm getan hatten. Lily fuhr mit der Hand hoch zu ihrer Wange. Sie fühlte die Tränen, sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie weinte. „Ich… ich weine nicht, weil", begann sie, brach dann ab um sich neu zu sammeln, „ich weiß nicht, warum… wieso ich weine. Aber er war so… so wütend und… und so verletzt…" Sie brach endgültig ab. Sirius musterte sie nachdenklich. Er war nicht der Typ, der die Stimmungen und Gefühle anderer schnell mitbekam. Er war nicht so einfühlsam wie Remus und sogar James war besser in so was, aber jetzt verstand Sirius das Ausmaß dessen, was sie angerichtet hatten. Und er wusste, dass er noch am Besten weggekommen war, obwohl er vielleicht seinen besten Freund verloren hatte. Denn James konnte stur sein… sehr stur.

„Lily?", fragte Sirius leise. Sie hob den Kopf und er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er weiter fragte: „Liebst du ihn?" Die Frage hing in der Luft. Hing zwischen ihnen und Lily zuckte unwillkürlich zurück. Liebte sie James? Sicher tat sie das, er war ihr bester Freund. Allerdings wusste Lily, dass das nicht das war, was Sirius meinte. Bilder zogen ihr durch den Kopf. Bilder von James und das letzte waren seine Augen, in die sie gestern Morgen geblickt hatte. Man sagte oft, dass es schwierig wäre, auf die Frage, ob man jemanden lieben würde, zu antworten, aber Lily fiel die Antwort mit einem Mal ganz leicht. Langsam nickte sie…

„Ich hab's mir fast gedacht", Sirius Ton war beinahe geschäftsmäßig, „er dich auch. Schon lange. Hatte aber später nie den Mut, dir was zu sagen. Hat gesagt, er wäre lieber nur dein Freund als gar nichts." Mit einem Mal erinnerte Lily sich an den gestrigen Tag und wie James ihr zum Geburtstag gratuliert hatte. „Er wollte gestern noch mit mir reden, aber dann hatte er diesen Ausraster", sie verstummte. Langsam verstand sie: „Er hat gesehen, wie wir uns umarmt haben und ist deshalb so wütend geworden?!" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage, aber Sirius nickte trotzdem. Und wieder liefen Lily Tränen über die Wange, eben hatte sie aufgehört. „Ich hab's endgültig verbockt." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht ganz. Ich verspreche dir, ich bringe euch zusammen, und wenn es das letzt ist, was ich tue!"

Lily fuhr hoch, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte. James trat in den Salon, starrte sie kurz an, drehte sich dann wortlos um und rannte davon. Lily seufzte leise. Sie versuchte, die Tränen zu stoppen, aber es war ziemlich sinnlos. Sie spürte, wie sich zwei Arme um sie legten. Candy! Remus stand neben ihr und wandte sich nun an Lily: „Kein Angst, Jewel. Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin. Sirius ist fest entschlossen, euch zusammen zu bringen. Er fühlt sich verantwortlich, für dass, was passiert ist." „Ich habe mindestens genauso viel Schuld", widersprach Lily. Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Padfoot sieht das anders. Er meint, dass er, als der Erfahrene, auch was Alkohol anbelangt, hätte aufpassen müssen. Nun ja, wer auch immer Schuld hat, wir werden das schon hinkriegen." Er lächelte und wandte sich dann an Candy: „Lässt du uns mal einen Moment alleine?" Diese nickte verdutzt und verschwand dann.

„Wieso?", fragte Lily nur. Remus wirkte belustigt: „Wieso was?" „Wieso helft ihr mir? Ich meine, ich hab's doch selbst verbockt. Mit tatkräftiger Hilfe von Sirius, ja, aber eigentlich haben du und Peter nichts damit zu tun." Remus nickte bedächtig: „Schon, aber haben Prongs oder Padfoot dir jemals vom ‚Eid der Marauder' erzählt?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf und Remus fuhr fort: „Wir haben einen Eid abgelegt, im 5. Schuljahr, kurz nachdem die anderen drei Animagi waren und wir die ‚Karte des Rumtreibers' fertig hatten. Die kennst du doch, oder?" Lily nickte und grinste: „Ja, schließlich hättet ihr die ohne mich nie fertig gekriegt. Sirius hat mich überredeten, euch zu helfen, weil weder er, noch James den Spruch kannten, der die Punkte auf der Karte zum Leben erweckt." Jetzt war es an Remus, verdutzt zu schauen. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Er fing sich wieder und erzählte Lily vom ‚Eid der Marauder':

„Wir saßen zu viert in der heulenden Hütte. Es war der erste Vollmond, den wir gemeinsam dort verbracht hatten. In den Verbotenen Wald haben wir uns erst später getraut, nachdem Prongs und Padfoot sicher waren, dass sie mich unter Kontrolle hatten. Es dämmerte grade und wir waren alle ziemlich müde. Auch Wormtail, auch wenn er sich meistens versteckt hat. Irgendwann hob Sirius dann den Kopf und sagte ziemlich unvermittelt: ‚Lasst uns einen Eid ablegen!' Ich verstand am Anfang nicht ganz: ‚Einen Eid? Worauf? Wieso?' James hingegen hatte sofort kapiert. Er und Sirius scheinen sich manchmal ohne Worte zu verstehen. ‚Einen Eid auf unsere Freundschaft! Und Wieso? Moony, Moony… Überleg mal, was wir alles zusammen durchgemacht haben', forderte er mich auf. Sirius nickte, grinste und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs hatte er plötzlich einen Dolch aus reinem Gold in der Hand. Normalerweise sind Dolche aus Silber, aber Sirius hatte an mich gedacht. Peter erschrak furchtbar: ‚Was wollt ihr mit dem Dolch?' ‚Ein richtiger Eid funktioniert nur mit Blut. Dann sind alle, die ihn ablegen für immer daran gebunden', erklärte James leicht genervt. Wir setzten uns also in einen Kreis. James riss ein Stück von seinem T-Shirt ab und legte das Stoffstück in die Mitte.

‚Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Marauder bin, das ich meinen Freunden helfen werde in der Not, dass ich sie mit meinem Leben schützen werde, wenn ich kann und dass ich sie nie alleine lassen oder verraten werde. Ich schwöre, dass ich Padfoot bin, auf ewig', mit diesen Worten schnitt Sirius sich in den Finger und das Blut tropfte auf das Stoffstück. Dann gab er den Dolch an James weiter. Der wiederholte den Spruch, natürlich mit seinem Spitznamen und schnitt sich ebenfalls in den Finger. Danach ich und schließlich Peter. Zuletzt legten wir alle unsere rechten Hände ineinander und James sagte leise: ;Wir schwören, dass wir Marauder sind. Komme was wolle. Wir halten zusammen, für immer und ewig.' Wir anderen nickten und wiederholten: ‚Wir schwören'. Dann vergrub ich das Tuch unter der Peitschenden Weide."

„Das ist der ‚Eid der Marauder'", schloss Remus. Lily war leicht überwältigt. Davon hatte sie nichts gewusst, dann widersprach sie allerdings: „Ich bin kein Marauder." Remus wiege nachdenklich den Kopf: „Sicher? Ich meine, du bist ein Animagi und ohne deine Hilfe hätten wir vieles nicht geschafft. Wenn du uns nicht so oft aus der Patsche geholfen hättest, wären wir schon längst von der Schule geflogen. Du begleitest uns jeden Vollmond hinaus. Du bist ein Marauder, wenn auch inoffiziell. Aber ich rede mal mit den anderen, wenn James sich wieder eingekriegt hat und wetten wir, dass sie nichts dagegen haben, dich zu einem echten Marauder zu machen? Sofern du willst." Er sah Lily erwartungsvoll an. „Ich würde gerne, sehr gerne", sie sah Remus an. Dieser nickte. „Sehr schön, aber zu erst müssen wir James wieder zur Vernunft bringen und übermorgen ist Vollmond."


	9. Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold

_Erstmal danke an alle, die gereviewt haben. So viele Komplimente für eine Geschichte kriegt man selten und dann macht es doppelt so viel Spaß weiter zuschreiben. __Also, danke an: Romi, Miss-Shirley-Blythe, Hudi, VamHex, aeris, SelphieLeBlanc und TigereYe._

_An SelphieLeBlanc: James hätte mir zu Leid getan, wenn Sirius und Lily was miteinander angefangen hätten. Außerdem glaube ich, dass Sirius tatsächlich lieber selber unglücklich gewesen wäre, anstatt James die ‚Freundin' auszuspannen.  
In bin nicht gut darin, solche Dinge zu beschreiben, also hab ich mir gedacht, ich lasse es lieber ganz bleiben. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, wird Lilys erste Nacht mit James nicht ganz so übergangen. _

_An Romi: Danke, danke__J. An dem Eid habe ich verhältnismäßig lange rumgefeilt, wir wollen ja, dass Peter ihn in möglichst vielen Punkten bricht. Wir mögen ihn nicht, nein, wir hassen ihn, nicht wahr, Schatzzz? Dummer, fetter Peter. ;)_

_An TigereYe: Ich hab die Geschichte noch nicht komplett. Schreibe immer die Kapitel und stelle sie direkt danach ins Netz. Hab ein bisschen Übung in so was, weil ich angefangen habe ein eigenes Buch zu schreiben. Hab da nur momentan ne Schreibblockade und halte mich mit FFs fit. Jetzt wo die Schule wieder anfängt wird's auch nicht mehr so schnell gehen und Mittwoch und Donnerstag gibt's kein Kapitel, weil ich da nicht da bin.  
Momentan brauche ich noch keinen Beta. Meine beste Freundin kriegt immer alles übers MSN geschickt und liest das dann Korrektur. Falls ich aber mal unsicher sein sollte oder so, werde ich mich deiner erinnern._

****

****

**Reden ist Silber, Schweigen ist Gold**

Alle Pläne von Sirius und Remus schlugen fehl. James ignorierte Lily und Sirius geflissentlich und das ‚Projekt WG' wurde vorübergehend auf Eis gelegt. Mit jeder Stunde zog Lily sich ein Stückchen mehr zurück und auch Candy und Emmy, die ebenfalls vorübergehend in Godric's Hollow kamen nicht mehr an sie heran. Lily und Sirius hielten sich im stillen Einverständnis eher voneinander fern, aber die gemeinsame Nacht schien ihrer Freundschaft nicht geschadet zu haben. Einzig mit Remus redete Lily noch. Stundenlang, oft und eines ihrer Gespräche sollte nicht unbeobachtet bleiben…

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus", rief Lily und rang die Hände gegen Himmel. Sie verharrte kurz, ließ die Hände wieder fallen und für fort im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Remus seufzte lautlos: „Wieso gehst du nicht einfach zu ihm hin und sagst ihm, dass es dir Leid tut und das du ihn liebst?" „Würde ich ja", murmelte Lily, „aber er verlässt den Raum, sobald ich ihn betrete und wenn ich ihn anspreche, dann bekomme ich entweder gar keine oder eine patzige Antwort. Es hat keinen Zweck." Kurze Stille, die schließlich wieder von Lily unterbrochen wurde: „Heute Nacht ist Vollmond." Remus nickte: „Ich habe James gefragt, ob ich mich im Garten verwandeln darf. Die Mauer drum herum ist zweieinhalb Meter hoch. Er hat gesagt, ich darf, aber er wusste noch nicht, ob er kommt. Meinte er würde es nicht aushalten, so zu tun als ob nichts wäre." „Es ist doch nichts", Lilys Stimme klang resigniert, „außer das ich ihn liebe ist tatsächlich nichts. Wenn man das ‚nichts' nennen kann…"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn trat der Junge von seinem geheimen Ausguck weg. Er für sich mit der Hand durch das strubbelige schwarze Haar. Er war verwirrt. Hatte sie das grade ehrlich gemeint? Das mit der Liebe? Langsam reifte in seinem Kopf ein Entschluss. Heute war Vollmond. Und Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Jewel würden sich verwandeln. Nun gut, er würde da sein, das Quintett würde komplett sein. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Marauder bin, das ich meinen Freunden helfen werde in der Not, dass ich sie mit meinem Leben schützen werde, wenn ich kann und dass ich sie nie alleine lassen oder verraten werde. Ich schwöre, dass ich Prongs bin, auf ewig", murmelte er. Dann drehte er sich um, verschwand und wurde den ganzen Tag nicht mehr gesehen.

Es dämmerte bereits, als Lily zusammen mit Remus, Sirius und Peter in den Garten trat. Candice und Emily schliefen bereits. Ihre Zimmer gingen nach vorne raus und beide hatten einen gesunden und tiefen Schlaf. Sie würden nichts merken, hatten sie noch nie. Lily sah sich um. Sie waren nur zu viert. Nicht komplett. James fehlte und hatte eine Lücke hinterlassen, die nicht zu stopfen sein würde. Lily wusste, das auf sie und Sirius ein hartes Stück Arbeit zu kommen würde. Zusammen mit Prongs war es verhältnismäßig leicht Moony unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber zu zweit würde es schwieriger werden. Langsam riss die Wolkendecke auf. Remus erstarrte. Sirius murmelte ein leises „jetzt" und verwandelte sich augenblicklich in Padfoot, den großen, zottigen Hund. Danach war Peter dran. Er schrumpfte und war Wormtail, die Ratte. Eine Ratte war er sowieso, wie Lily fand. Sie wusste nicht, was genau sie gegen Peter hatte, aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie mochte ihn nicht. Vielleicht ahnte Lily, dass Peter eines Tages den ‚Eid der Marauder' brechen würde. Ein Eidbruch, der ihn bis ans Ende seines Lebens verfolgen würde. Denn James hatte Recht gehabt. Blut band auf ewig.

Lily konzentrierte sich und nach ein paar Sekunden stand ein Jaguar da. Die schwarze Raubkatze verband sich mit der Dunkelheit und das einzige, was man sah waren grüne Augen, die funkelten wie zwei Smaragde. Das war das einzig ungewöhnliche, an diesem Jaguar. Normalerweise haben die Raubkatzen des Dschungels gelbe Augen. Moony hob den Kopf und heulte den Mond an. Anklagend, wütend, aber auch sehnsuchtsvoll. Jewel fröstelte.

Dann hörte sie ein knacken hinter sich. Sie fuhr herum und fauchte drohend. Padfoot knurrte. Dann verstummten beide. Ein großer Hirsch trat majestätisch aus dem Dunkel. Er senkte sein gekröntes Haupt und stieß Padfoot freundlich an. Dieser bellte freudig und sprang an dem Hirsch hoch. Dann drehte er sich um und rannte zu dem Werwolf. Der Hirsch wandte sich der Raubkatze zu, die lauernd vor ihm stand. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und berührte ihre Nase mit seinen Nüstern. Einen Moment verharrten sie, wohl wissend, was der andere fühlte. Dann riss sie das schmerzhafte Jaulen des Hundes auseinander. Der Hirsch setzte nach und die Katze folgte, innerlich jubelnd. Prongs war zurückgekehrt.

Langsam drangen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Baumwipfel. Die fünf lagen erschöpft auf der Wiese. Sirius hatte am meisten abbekommen, auch Remus hatte einige Kratzer. Lily und James waren weitgehend und Peter vollkommen unverletzt. Lily betrachtete James, der mit geschlossenen Augen neben Sirius lag. Sie lächelte und wusste, dass in dieser Nacht ein stillschweigendes Abkommen getroffen worden war. Ein Abkommen, welches man mit hundert menschlichen Worten nicht beschreiben oder schließen konnte, sondern nur in einem kurzen, schweigenden Moment in Tiergestalt.

„Leute", unterbrach Remus die Stille. Peter sprang sofort auf, Sirius grummelte und James reagierte gar nicht. Remus fuhr fort, er wusste, das sie ihm zuhörten: „Ich hatte mir gedacht, wir könnten Jewel mal offiziell zu einem Marauder machen und unseren Eid bei der Gelegenheit erneuern. Liegt jetzt auch bald zwei Jahre zurück. Was haltet ihr davon?" James hatte sich aufgerichtet und Sirius hielt einen hergezauberten goldenen Dolch in der Hand. Es war beschlossene Sache. Lily war erleichtert. Gegen ihren Willen hatte sie etwas Angst gehabt, dass die Jungen sie nicht dabei haben wollten. Ihre Angst war unbegründet gewesen. Sirius und James hatten nicht eine Sekunde gezögert und Peter… Peter wurde gar nicht gefragt. Man ging davon aus, dass er zustimmte, wie er es immer tat. Peter hatte keine eigene Meinung und stellte sich schon mal gar nicht gegen seine drei Freunde.

Padfoot leistete als erster den Eid, schnitt sich in den Finger und sein Blut tropfte auf den Stofffetzen – wieder mal ein Stück von James T-Shirt –, dann Prongs, anschließend Moony und Wormtail und zum Schluss war Jewel dran: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Marauder bin, das ich meinen Freunden helfen werde in der Not, dass ich sie mit meinem Leben schützen werde, wenn ich kann und dass ich sie nie alleine lassen oder verraten werde. Ich schwöre, dass ich Jewel bin, auf ewig." Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie den Dolch ansetzte, doch zu ihrer Überraschung tat es nicht weh. Sie spürte die Blicke der Jungen auf sich und sah, wie ihr Blut auf das der anderen vier tropfte. James streckte die rechte Hand aus und die anderen legten ihre darauf, dann sagte er: „Wir schwören, dass wir Marauder sind. Komme was wolle. Wir halten zusammen, für immer und ewig." Die anderen vier nickten und wiederholten gemeinsam: „Wir schwören." Dann nahm Remus das Stück Stoff und vergrub es im Lilienbeet.


	10. Malermeister Klecks

_An Romi: Ja, haben sie. Aber bis sie zusammen kommen dauert es noch was. Wir wollen es ja nicht zu einfach machen fiesgrins. Und es wird wohl Hilfe von Sirius und evt. auch Remus, Peter, Emmy und Candy benötigen. Mehr weiß ich noch nicht._

_An Kara: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Habe überlegt, ob ich noch mehr ins Detail gehe, aber eigentlich kann sich ja jeder denken, was passiert. Vielleicht mache ich zu der Story noch ne Fortsetzung, die dann im 7.Hogwarts-Jahr spielt und werde da ein Kapitel dem Vollmond widmen._

_An SelphieLeBlanc: Candice und Emily spielen eher ne Nebenrolle. Hab schon so einige Fics gelesen, wo Lily von ihrer besten Freundin total überdeckt wird und das gefällt mir nicht. Aber auf ein zweites Pairing kannst du dich gefasst machen, weiß nur noch nicht genau wer mit wem…_

_An Vero und hp-fan: Bitte sehr…;)_

****

****

**Malermeister Klecks**

„Aufstehen", rief Lily laut und zog James und Sirius die Decken weg. Beide grummelten etwas Unverständliches. Sirius vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen und James setzte sich halb auf. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und murmelte etwas, was sich anhörte, wie: „Lils, was soll das?" Lily lachte und antwortete: „Es ist 1 Uhr mittags und ich bin schon seit Stunden auf. Deine Eltern kommen doch nachher zurück, Prongs." Falls Lily gehofft hatte, sie damit zum Aufstehen bewegen zu können, so hatte sie sich gründlich getäuscht. Von Sirius kam schon mal gar keine Reaktion und James meinte nur: „Na und? Letzte Nacht war Vollmond, wir haben ein Recht darauf, lange zu schlafen…" Damit griff er nach seiner Decke und wollte sich wieder umdrehen, aber er hatte nicht mit Lily gerechnet.

Lily zog die Vorhänge auf und ließ das gleißende Sonnenlicht herein. Keine Reaktion. Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs (jetzt darf sie sogar offiziell Zaubern) tönte plötzlich Blaskapellenmusik im Zimmer. Keine Reaktion. Sie zog wieder an den Decken. Keine Reaktion. Lily seufzte. Elende Langschläfer. Jetzt, wo sie sich wieder vertragen hatten, pennte Sirius auch wieder bei James im Zimmer, obwohl er im Hause Potter durchaus ein eigenes zur Verfügung hatte. Remus und Peter waren leichter aufzuwecken gewesen. Remus war aufgestanden, als sie leise „guten Morgen" gerufen hatte und Peter war dann bei der Blaskapelle aus dem Bett gefallen. Aber wenn gar nichts mehr halb gab's ja noch die Dornröschen-Methode.

Lily beugte sich über Sirius, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und wisperte leise „aufstehen" ihn sein Ohr. Sirius grummelte und vergrub den Kopf tiefer im Kissen. Wie konnte man(n) dermaßen morgenmuffelig sein? Lily musste trotz allem lachen. Sie betrachtete die beiden Jungen. Beide trugen nur Boxershorts. Okay, mit einem unbekleideten Sirius war Lily ja mittlerweile vertraut. Auch weil Emily es fertig brachte, geschlagene drei Unterrichtsstunden über dessen Körper zu schwärmen. Lily schaltete meistens grundsätzlich ab, wenn Emmy mit ihren Bettgeschichtchen anfing und Candy hielt sich stöhnend die Ohren zu.

Lily musterte James. Tatsächlich, er war nicht so muskulös wie Sirius, aber sportlicher, beweglicher. Lily wusste, wieso die zwei solchen Erfolg bei Mädchen hatten, obwohl der Ruf an ihnen haftete, sie allenfalls zwei-drei Mal zu benutzen und dann wegzuwerfen, aber jetzt wurde es ihr nur wieder bestätigt. Ihr gefiel allerdings der Gedanke gar nicht, in die Reihe dieser Mädchen eingereiht zu werden, auch wenn Sirius ihr versichert hatte, dass dem nicht so wäre. So ganz hatte er sie nicht überzeugt…

Lily küsste auch James leicht auf die Wange. Anders als Sirius reagierte der sofort. Er fuhr hoch und blickte sie auf zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Lily lachte, nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch und setzte sie ihm auf. „Wieso musstest du uns wecken, Jewel?", fragte James, immer noch blinzelnd, und überspielte seine Verlegenheit gekonnt. Lily grinste: „Rate mal!" James runzelte die Stirn, bevor er bedächtig feststellte: „Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Evans!" Er hielt sie fest und begann sie durchzukitzeln. Lily quietschte und mit einem Mal schien auch Sirius plötzlich munter zu sein. Er hielt Lilys Arme fest und für sie gab es kein Entkommen mehr. Zwar wehrte Lily sich mit Händen und Füßen, aber 5 Minuten später kapitulierte sie keuchend. „So, bereust du, uns geweckt zu haben?", fragte Sirius und bewegte drohend, aber genüsslich grinsend seine Finger, „ich hoffe es für dich, sonst…" „Jaaa", stimmte James zu und sein Grinsen war dem von Sirius sehr ähnlich, „niemand legt sich ungestraft mit Prongs und Padfoot an." Lily wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf, blickte von einem zum anderen – und riss sich los.

Lachend lief sie zur Tür, drehte sich im Rahmen noch mal um, grinste die Jungen an und bemerkte: „Ehrlich gesagt, wie die großen Helden seht ihr nicht aus. Verstrubbelt, verschlafen, nur in Boxershorts auf einem zerwühlten Bett und eure Gesichtsausdrücke sind wirklich zum schießen. Eure tausend Verehrerinnen sollten das besser nicht sehen. Euer Glück, dass ich keine Kamera bei habe…" James und Sirius sahen einander an, dann riefen sie gleichzeitig: „Pass auf, das hast du nicht ungestraft gemacht!" Lily grinste nur: „Dafür müsstet ihr mich erstmal kriegen…" Sie lachte noch einmal auf und floh dir Treppe hinunter.

Eine Stunde später machten sich die drei auf den Weg in ihre neue Wohnung. Remus, Peter. Candy und Emmy hatten sich verabschiedet und waren nach Hause appariert, d.h. Peter und Candy, beide noch sechzehn, hatten Flohpulver benutzt. Emily (02.06) war nur einen Monat älter als Lily, Candice (22.09) zwei Monate jünger. Remus (07.12) hatte wie Sirius (25.12) im Dezember Geburtstag, James (31.10) im Oktober und Peter (10.10) ebenfalls. Allerdings würde er erst siebzehn werden.

„Also", wandte sich Lily an ihre Begleiter, „was machen wir zuerst?" Sirius sah sie von der Seite an. „Uns rächen?", fragte er scheinheilig. Lily lachte: „Oh nein, lass mal stecken. So werden wir nie fertig." „Später", bestimmte James und Lily wusste, dass sie diesmal zwar drum herum gekommen war, was aber nicht hieß, dass sie es vergessen würden. Heute Abend würde sie dran sein. „Wie wär's erstmal mit der Zimmereinteilung?", fragte sie schnell, bevor Sirius Einspruch erheben konnte. „Was gibt's da groß einzuteilen? Du kriegst das Zimmer oben, ich das größere hier unten und Sirilein das kleine." Sirius sah kurz so aus, als wolle er protestieren, aber dann schloss er den Mund wieder. Die meiste Zeit teilten er und James sich eh ein Zimmer, wie sie es gewöhnt waren, insofern machte es eigentlich keinen Unterschied.

Lily war zwar überrascht, dass es so schnell gegangen war, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn James, der Älteste der Marauder, ein Machtwort sprach, die anderen, selbst der vorlaute Sirius, es als Tatsache hinnahmen. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn theoretisch manipulieren könnte… „Wie sieht's mit Wandfarbe und Boden aus? Weiße Wände und grauer Teppich sind ja ganz nett, aber doch eher langweilig. Ich wäre dafür im Wohnzimmer die Wände weiß zu lassen und Parkett rein zu legen." Sirius nickte: „Und orange mit weiß-schwarzen Fließen in der Küche. Die Bäder bleiben, denke ich. Mein Zimmer kriegt schwarze Wände und gelben Teppich mit rosa Punkten." „Spinner", lachte Lily, „meins am liebsten blaue Wände und grünen Teppich. Wie soll deins aussehen, James?" James schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch: „Was?" Sirius stöhnte: „Wenn du mal aufhören könntest Lily anzustarren und uns stattdessen zuhören würdest, wüsstest du, dass wir uns grade überlegen, wie die Zimmer aussehen sollen." James warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und Lily war sich sicher, dass Sirius, wenn Blicke hätten töten können, leblos am Boden gelegen hatte. Da sie das nicht taten, stand er immer noch quicklebendig und bis über beide Ohren grinsend im Raum. „Schwarzer Teppich und rote Wände", bestimmte James.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sämtliche Zimmer fertig. Lily war einmal mehr dankbar um ihre Zauberkräfte, sonst hätte das ewig gedauert. Sirius hatte sich tatsächlich gelben Teppich mit rosa Punkten gehext, die sich auch noch bewegten. Auf der schwarzen Tapete, die an den Wänden und an der Decke zu finden war, flogen in Schriftzüge mit den Spitznamen der Marauder herum. Grün für Jewel, rot für Prongs, gelb für Wormtail, blau für Moony, gold für Padfoot (typisch) und in Silber dazwischen der Schriftzug ‚Marauder'. James grinste, als er das sah und Lily fragte nur, ob ihn das nicht verrückt machen würde, wenn sich alles bewegt. Auf James Teppich, ebenfalls schwarz, flogen die vier Quidditchbälle umher. Die Klatscher waren zu dunkelgrau aufgehellt worden, damit man sie erkennen konnte. An den scharlachroten Wänden und der gleichfarbigen Decke zeigten sich ein Griffindorlöwe und mehrere goldene Schriftzüge, die allerdings weder Sirius, noch Lily entziffern konnten. Sirius meinte, mit Blick auf den Löwen, nur etwas von: „Loyal, loyal, Prongs." Lily gestaltete ihren grünen Teppich zu einer Wiese um, auf der mehrere Blumen wuchsen, vornehmlich allerdings weiße Lilien. Wobei Lily fand, dass die eigentlich nicht mehr zu passten. Die Wände und die Decke veränderten sich je nach Tageszeit und Wetter, ähnlich der großen Halle in Hogwarts, allerdings weniger Originalgetreu. Das Wohnzimmer blieb unverhext, ebenso die Küche und die zwei Badezimmer.

„Jetzt Möbel", bestimmte Lily, „Und zwar in einem Muggelmöbelhaus." Sie ignorierte die panischen Blicke der Jungen, hakte sich bei beiden unter und zog sie aus dem Haus. Im Möbelhaus erstanden sie die notwendigsten Dinge und gingen dann noch mal in eins von Zauberern um den Rest zu kaufen. Sirius und James überlegten sich schon, wie sie die Möbel am besten verhexen konnten. Jeder bekam einen Schrank, ein Doppelbett, zwei Regale, einen Nachttisch, eine Kommode mit einem großen Spiegel drüber und einen Schreibtisch plus Stuhl. Die Möbel von Sirius bekamen dieselben Farben wie der Teppich und Lily wurde ganz schwindelig, sobald sie den Raum nur betrat. Sirius grinste nur und verhexte sein Bett so, dass es jeden runterbockte und durchs Zimmer jagte, der sich ohne Erlaubnis draufsetzte. James begnügte sich damit, seine Möbel allesamt schwarz zu zaubern, mit denselben goldenen Schriftzügen, die auch die Tapete zierten. Lilys Möbel wurden alle weiß und sie weigerte sich, damit noch etwas anderes zu machen, obwohl Sirius zwei Stunden lang auf sie einredete. Im Wohnzimmer standen ein Sofa und zwei Sessel auf blauem Leder um einen Glastisch herum. Davor ein Muggelfernseher plus Videorekorder. Darauf hatte Lily bestanden, ebenso wie auf ein Muggelradio, was sie so verhexte, dass es auch Zauberersender empfing. Das Wohnzimmer, die Küche und die Bäder hatten also, bis auf Kleinigkeiten, durchaus in eine Muggelwohnung gepasst und Lily war da froh drüber. Die Wohnung würde für jeden Muggel normal aussehen, es sei denn, er ging in die Schlafzimmer…


	11. Die Tugend der Griffindors

_An TigereYe: Ein Fantasy-Buch, einfach nur so zum Spaß. Ja, mein erstes, vorher nur so kleine Geschichten und Gedichte. Hab nur grade bei Chap.13 keine Ahnung mehr, wie's weitergehen soll…_

_An Kara: Meinst du nicht das Zimmer von Sirius? Das von James geht noch, find ich._

_An Romi: Zufälle gibt's… ;). Dachte nur es würde passen, wegen Helloween…_

_An eulchen: Danke, dass du mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. War wohl die Macht der Gewohnheit. Ich verbinde Video-Rekorder automatisch mit DVD-Player. Hab's geändert._

_An Vero: Nun, warte ab…_

_An SelphieLeBlanc: Gott bewahre, nein! Ich finde auch, dass das in diese Story kein bisschen passen würde. Lass dich überraschen, wer es wird… fiesgrins Das ist nun mal Sirius!_

**Die Tugend der Griffindors**

Sie hatten bis spät in die Nacht ihre kleine Einweihungsparty zu dritt gefeiert, aber diesmal war der Alkoholkonsum (zum Glück) ohne Folgen geblieben. Nun, nicht ganz. Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte hatte sie schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und alles schien sich zu drehen. Mit Mühe zwang sie sich aufzustehen, über ihren Blumenwiesen-Teppich zum Bad zu laufen und sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Sie warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und erschrak. Das konnte doch nicht sie sein! Sie, Lily Evans, die als ‚Schul-Schönheit' oder auch, ironisch gemeint, als ‚Königin von Hogwarts' bekannt war. Wer auch immer ihr diese Namen verpasst hatte, der sollte sie mal heute sehen.

Lilys Gesicht war blass, sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die Lider schienen sich nur zu Hälfte heben zu können und sie sah überhaupt halb tot aus. Und wenn Lily ehrlich war, dann fühlte sie sich auch so. Langsam verließ sie das Badezimmer und stieg noch langsamer die Treppe hinab. Jeder Schritt löste einen Schmerz in ihrem Kopf aus und Lily stöhnte leise. Unten in der Wohnung herrschte totenstille. War ja klar, die Jungs schliefen noch. Lily ging in die Küche, schaltete wie im Trance die Kaffeemaschine an, nahm sich eine Aspirin aus einer Schublade und löste sie in einem Glas Wasser auf, welches sie anschließend trank. Eigentlich Muggelmedizin, aber Lily hatte mit Aspirin gegen einen Kater ganz gute Erfahrungen gemacht.

Nach drei Kaffee, zwei Kopfschmerztabletten und einer kalten Dusche fühlte Lily sich soweit fit die Jungen zu wecken. Als erstes James. Sie nahm eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee und ein Glas mit einer Aspirin und stellte beides auch schon für Sirius bereit. Dann ging sie in James Zimmer. Er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, nur noch zur Hälfte zugedeckte, das Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt und den Arm daneben. Lily lächelte als sie ihn sah. Er nahm das gesamte Bett in Anspruch. Lily überlegte sich, wie es für seine kleinen Freundinnen sein musste, neben ihm aufzuwachen. Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, da schob sie ihn auch schon wieder von sich. Sie sollte so etwas nicht denken!

„James", flüsterte sie leise, den Mund dicht an seinem Ohr. Er grummelte etwas und Lily ließ sich auf die Bettkante fallen. Sie stellte das Glas und die Tasse auf den Nachttisch und beobachtete James einige Minuten. Sie strich ihm sanft mit den Fingern über die Wange. So federleicht, dass er kaum etwas spüren konnte. Er sah irgendwie süß aus, obwohl schlafend, zerwühlt und völlig verkatert. Lilys Blick wanderte von seinem Gesicht weiter hinunter. Ihr fiel ein, was Emmy mal gesagt hatte: „Der Typ hat einen Körper, wie ein junger Gott!" Typisch Emmy, aber nicht unbedingt die Unwahrheit. „Hey, James", versuchte sie es etwas lauter, aber immer noch sehr sanft, „aufstehen." Er vergrub das Gesicht tiefer im Kissen und fauchte: „Lass mich schlafen." Nun, zumindest war er wach. Lily beugte sich nach vorne und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken. James drehte sich um. Er sah sich ungläubig an und so langsam wurde auch Lily bewusst, dass sie das nicht hätte tun sollen. Aber wieso erschien es dann so richtig?

„Lily…", James Stimme war rau und erstarb, nachdem er ihren Namen gesagt hatte. Ein paar Sekunden sahen sie einander an, dann sprach James weiter: „Spiel verdammt noch mal nicht mit mir." Er hob den Kopf, stöhnte und ließ ihn zurückfallen. Hoffnungslos verkatert. Lily war restlos verwirrt. SIE mit IHM spielen? Wohl eher umgekehrt. Was hatte Sirius gesagt? ‚Er liebt dich auch. Schon lange. Hatte aber später nie den Mut, dir was zu sagen. Hat gesagt, er wäre lieber nur dein Freund als gar nichts' Ein Spruch fiel ihr ein, den sie mal irgendwo gehört hatte: ‚Die Mutigen leben vielleicht nicht ewig, die Vorsichtigen, aber, leben nie.' Sollte sie es einfach mal probieren. Immerhin, sie war eine Griffindor und sie war mutig. Okay, Augen zu und durch. Komme was wolle…

James musterte Lily unter halb geschlossenen Lidern. Sie schien innerlich mit sich zu ringen. Dann hatte sie anscheinend eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie lächelte, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn. James war baff. Dann jedoch begann er den fast schüchternen, aber sehr sanften Kuss von ihr zu erwidern und zu vertiefen. Er legte die Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie runter. Lily legte sich neben ihn, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Seine Zunge begehrte Einlass und sie ließ ihn gewähren. Er küsste sie stürmischer, fordernder und sie ging darauf ein. Keiner von beiden konnte sein Glück fassen.

Minuten später lösten sie sich atemlos von einander. James lachte jungenhaft auf. Lily lächelte still in sich hinein. Er zog sie zu sich heran und sie legte den Kopf auf seine Brust, spürte seine Haut und seinen Herzschlag an ihrem Ohr. Entschieden zu schnell. Lily musste grinsen. James hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss es sie zu halten. Seine Finger spielten mit ihrem Haar. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung erhob Lily sich. James versuchte sie festzuhalten, aber sie wich ihm mit katzenhafter Geschmeidigkeit aus. Das hatte sie von Jewel mittlerweile gelernt: Weiche aus, wenn du keine Konfrontation mit jemand Stärkerem beabsichtigst. Lily befahl sanft: „Trink den Kaffee, er wird kalt. Das andere ist eine Kopfschmerztablette. Hilft auch bei einem Kater." Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. James starrte ihr hinterher und fragte sich, ob das grade passiert war.

Lily trat in den Flur, vollkommen überrascht von sich selbst. Und auch erfreut. Er hatte nicht wirklich abgeneigt gewirkt, aber Lily war lieber gegangen, bevor sie die Kontrolle verlor. Davon hatte sie bei Sirius genug gehabt. Sirius. Den musste sie auch noch wecken. Sie nahm sich die Aspirin und den Kaffee, den sie mithilfe eines Zauberspruchs wieder erhitzte, und ging in Sirius Zimmer. Sie beugte sich teuflisch grinsend zu ihm herunter und brüllte ihm ins Ohr: „Sirius, wie konntest du das tun?" Er fuhr hoch, sah Lily an, die immer noch grinste und verzog das Gesicht: „Das wirst du bereuen, Evans." Lily lachte und reichte Sirius wortlos den Kaffee und die Aspirin. „Was ist das?", kam es misstrauisch. „Kaffee und eine Muggeltablette. Trink aus, es hilft." Sirius blickte immer noch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ins Glas, als sie den Raum verließ.

Lily ging nach oben, zog sich an, trocknete die Haare, die nach dem Duschen eben noch nass gewesen waren und band sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz hoch. Sie entschied sich für einen Jeansrock und ein schlichtes weißes Top und Sandalen. Etwas Make-up um die Folgen der Nacht zu überschminken, dann noch Wimperntusche und etwas silber-blauen Lidschatten. Blaue Ohrringe und eine dazu passende Kette. Dann ein letzter, prüfender Blick in den Spiegel: Genehmigt! Lily ging nach unten und machte Frühstück. Dann hörte sie eine Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer, eine fremde Frauenstimme, die rief: „James? Bist du da?"

Lily ging ins Wohnzimmer, im Kamin, denn sie mit Magie gestern eingebaut und bereits ans Flohnetz angeschlossen hatten, schwebte der Kopf einer Frau. Sie musste um die vierzig sein, hatte blonde, kurze Haare und blaue Augen. Obwohl sie James kein bisschen ähnlich sah, wusste Lily, dass sie es hier mit seiner Mutter zu tun hatte, Jane Potter. „Guten Morgen" „Ah, also ist doch schon jemand auf. Guten Tag. Du bist bestimmt Lily?! Lily Evans, nicht wahr? Typisch für James und Sirius wieder bis Nachmittags zu schlafen und die Arbeit den anderen zu lassen. Das läuft jede Ferien so…" Lily musste grinsen. Alle diese Worte prasselten in einer irren Geschwindigkeit auf sie ein und Lily konnte minutenlang nichts anderes tun, als zuhören. In einer Atempause unterbrach sie die Frau. „Kann ich etwas für sie tun, Mrs. Potter? Ich hatte die zwei zwar eben geweckt, aber entweder sie weigern sich aufzustehen oder sie sind wieder eingeschlafen oder, was ich nicht glaube, sie ziehen sich grade an." „Den letzten Punkt kannst du vergessen. Das sicher nicht. Nenn mich doch Jane, alle tun das. Bei Mrs. Potter komme ich mir immer so alt vor. Aber wenn ich James angucke dann auch. Bald hat er vielleicht sogar eine eigne Familie. Obwohl ich die Hoffnung Großmutter zu werden eh schon aufgegeben habe. Er scheint bisher noch kein Mädchen wirklich gemocht zu haben. Außer dir, von dir kann er stundenlang erzählen. Sirius flüchtet dann meistens. Doch, ihr wärt ein nettes Paar…" „Jane? JANE!", unterbrach Lily die Frau energisch. „Was gibt's?" „Ist es nicht furchtbar unbequem im Kamin? Komm doch in einer halben Stunde vorbei und bring deinen Mann mit, wenn er will. Ich mobilisiere derweil die Jungen." „Tolle Idee, Lily. Bis dann", sprachs und verschwand.

‚Er scheint bisher noch kein Mädchen wirklich gemocht zu haben. Außer dir, von dir kann er stundenlang erzählen. Sirius flüchtet dann meistens. Doch, ihr wärt ein nettes Paar…! Immer wieder kreuzten diese Worte ihren Kopf. Lily verbannte sie, setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu essen. Vorher hatte sie die Türen zu den beiden Schlafzimmern aufgerissen und „aufstehen, James Eltern kommen gleich" gebrüllt. Ihr Part war erledigt. Einige Minuten später kam ein verschlafener und immer noch verkaterter James herein. Er hatte es nicht für nötig befunden, sich anzuziehen und trug immer noch Boxershorts und ansonsten nichts. Er stürzte drei Tassen schwarzen Kaffee herunter und Lily verzog das Gesicht. Dann sah er sie an und begann: „Lily, ich… eben… wir…" In dem Moment wurden sie von Jane Potters Stimme aus dem Flur unterbrochen: „Wo seid ihr denn? Lily?" „Hier", antwortete Lily und flüsterte James ein leises „später" zu. Ihm schien das nicht zu gefallen, aber er nickte. „Hallo", Jane betrat die Küche, gefolgt von einem Mann, der James Zwilling hätte sein können, nur älter und grauäugig. James seufzte: „Jewel, dass sind meine Eltern. Jane und Spencer Potter. Mum, Dad, dass ist Lily Evans, meine… ähm…" „Freundin", half Lily aus. Bevor Jane nachhaken konnte, was sie damit meinte, betrat Sirius die Küche.

„Morgen", nuschelte er. James sah schlimm aus, aber Sirius übertraf alle Rekorde. Er hätte als Leiche durchgehen können. Das fast schulterlange, dunkle Haar war vollkommen wir, er war totenblass mit dicken, dunklen Ringen unter den Augen. Das T-Shirt, in dem er geschlafen hatte wir falsch herum und verrutscht. „Möchtest du begraben, eingeäschert oder per Seebestatung aus dem Weg geräumt werden?", fragte Lily scheinheilig. Jane Potter lachte laut, ihr Mann und ihr Sohn grinsten. Lily mochte die Potters auf Anhieb. Jane war zwar anstrengend, aber eine Seele von einem Mensch und Spencer war einem sofort sympathisch. Es wurde ein fröhlicher Morgen und langsam tauten auch James und Sirius auf, aber bevor James zu seinem Gespräch mit Lily kam, sollte es Abend werden…


	12. Weißt du, wie Blut schmeckt?

_An Kara: Ausdrucken darfst du sie, aber die Story an sich unterliegt meinem Copyright._

_An Charlie, Romy, Nemo und Mona: Danke! Da habt ihr das nächste Chap. War jetzt zwei Tage bei meiner Tante und konnte deshalb nicht schreiben. Aber jetzt am Wochenende wieder. Habe auch schon mehrere Ideen…_

_An TigereYe: Ne, hab mich noch nicht drum bemüht. Auch wenn alle sagen, ich soll es wegschicken. Bin 14, hab bald Geburtstag._

_An SelphieLeBlanc: Harry Großeltern sterben noch. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem an Harry noch nicht mal zu denken ist. Aber wahrscheinlich erst in der mittlerweile fest geplanten Fortsetzung. Mehr wird aber nicht verraten. Was auf James Tapete steht? Gedulde dich… fiesgrins_

_An Jenny: New York? War ich vorletztes Jahr mal ein paar Tage… Na ja, wie auch immer: Die Story wird enden, wahrscheinlich sogar recht bald, aber eine Fortsetzung ist geplant und schon grob strukturiert. Hab ein paar Ideen, die einfach nur nach Hogwarts passen, insofern… Mal sehen, vielleicht wird dann auch noch was über die Zeit nach Hogwarts geschrieben, aber wer weiß das schon (ich weiß es :p, aber außer mir KEINA ;) durchdreh)_

_An Serpentia: Also, ich persönlich mag es einfach nicht, wenn in den FFs immer Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen herrscht. Ja, Lily war eine eiserne Jungfrau, aber nicht aus Überzeugung, sondern weil sie bisher nichts an einem Typen gefunden hat. Wenn man vorher kaum Alkohol getrunken hat und dann plötzlich viel zu viel, dann kann ich mir schon vorstellen, dass etwas passiert, was man später bereut. Außerdem ist Sirius für sie ja nicht „jeder". Sie sind befreundet und Lily vertraut ihm. James tut das ebenfalls. Er hatte ja zu dem Zeitpunkt kein Anrecht" auf Lily und er weiß, dass Sirius ihm nie die Flamme ausspannen würde und er hat gehört, dass Lily gesagt hat, dass sie ihn liebt. Was hätte er sonst noch hören/merken/tun sollen? Aber schön, dass dir der Rest der Geschichte gefällt :-)._

**Weißt du, wie Blut schmeckt?**

Die Potters verabschiedeten sich gegen 18.30 Uhr. Lily, die den ganzen Tag über eher zu freundlich gewesen war und später richtig aufgesetzt gewirkt hatte, verschwand unter einem fadenscheinigen Grund in ihr Zimmer und bat darum, nicht gestört zu werden. Oben angekommen ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch, zog die Schublade auf und zog etwas heraus, etwas Spitzes, Silbernes… Dann verschwand sie im Badezimmer und legte zur Sicherheit noch einen Zauber auf die Tür. Einen, der nicht mit dem schnöden ‚Alohomora' gebrochen werden konnte. Ein weiterer Wink mit dem Zauberstab und die Luft erfüllte sich mit der Musik von Sonata Arctica, einer ihrer Lieblingsbands. Leise begann sie zu weinen.

Irritiert sahen James und Sirius hinter Lily her. Was war denn jetzt mit der los? Sirius zuckte die Achseln und drehte sich um. Er verschwand in der Küche und begann Abendessen zu machen. James starrte immer noch auf die Treppe, die Lily eben hochgegangen war. Er fragte sich, was sie hatte und ob er hinterher sollte. Hatte ihr Verhalten vielleicht mit heute morgen zu tun? Sirius Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Erde an Prongs! Erde an Prongs!" James blinzelte und sah Sirius, der mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumwinkte. Sirius wollte noch etwas sagen, da hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer: „Prongs? Padfoot? Jewel? Jemand von euch da?" Remus und Peter kamen in die Küche. „Wollten uns mal die Wohnung angucken", grinste Peter. „Kein Prob", nickte Sirius und führte sie durch das untere Stockwerk. „Und oben?" fragte Peter wissbegierig. „Lily", kam die knappe Antwort von James. Sirius rollte mit den Augen und fügte hinzu: „Sie will nicht gestört werden." Und dann, mit einem Seitenblick auf James: „Nehmt ihn nicht so ernst. Jamesie macht sich nur Sorgen… Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was mit euch zweien los ist und jetzt tu nicht so, als wäre nicht. Ich kenne dich dafür zu gut und Jewel mittlerweile auch…" Sirius wollte noch weiter sprechen, wurde aber von Remus unterbrochen: „Blut!"

‚Opening a new scar, closing the wound with a knife' hörte sie die Stimme des Sängers bei einem ihrer Lieblingslieder, dass ‚Victoria's Secret' hieß. Er hatte Recht, sie würde eine neue Narbe öffnen, eine Narbe am Arm, aber gleichzeitig würde sich eine andere Wunde schließen, zumindest vorübergehend. Eine Wunde, tief vergraben in ihrem Herz, eine Wunde, die nie abgeheilt und nun wieder aufgerissen war. Sie setzte den Dolch an ihren Arm und drückte die Spitze leicht in die Haut. Blut lief ihr übers Handgelenk. Langsam zog sie den Dolch nach hinten, einen Schnitt hinterlassend. Das würde eine Narbe geben, sie sah es sofort, aber wozu war sie eine Hexe? Es ging ihr besser, wenn sie das Blut den Arm herab laufen sah, es fühlte: Warm und sanft. Sie hob den Dolch wieder und setzte ihn an, zog ihn wieder durch ihre helle, weiche Haut.

„Moony", fragte Peter, anscheinend ehrlich besorgt, „geht's dir gut?" Auch James und Sirius sahen ihren Freund fragend an. „Ihr bemerkt es nicht?! Natürlich tut ihr das nicht. In ein paar Tagen würde ich es auch nicht mehr bemerken, aber der letzte Vollmond war erst vorgestern, ich habe immer noch die Werwolfinstinkte…", murmelte Remus. „Moony, worüber zum Teufel sprichst du?", fragte Sirius gereizt. Remus schwieg einige Sekunden, bevor er antwortete. Er ahnte, was los war. Er ahnte, was Lily da oben grade tat. Er hatte diesen Verdacht schon früher gehabt. „Nichts", antwortete er. Er versuchte nur Zeit zu schinden, denn er wusste, dass die anderen drei ihm diese Antwort nicht abkaufen würden. Grade James war ungewöhnlich still und sah immer wieder zur Decke. Er schien sich ehrliche Sorgen um Lily zu machen.

Sie betrachtete das rote Blut auf ihrer weißen Haut. Sah, wie es auf die weißen Fliesen tropfte. Sie fuhr mit dem Finger über den verletzten Arm und betrachtete den Blutstropfen auf der Fingerkuppe. Langsam hob sie die Hand zum Mund und nahm das Blut mit der Zunge auf. Es schmeckte leicht metallisch, salzig, aber das war nichts Neues. Immerhin tat sie das hier nicht zum ersten Mal. Nein, unzählige Male schon hatte sie sich nachts im Bad eingeschlossen. Der Dolch war zeitweiße ihr einziger Freund gewesen. Er half ihr, half ihr dabei ihren Körper zu verletzten und gleichzeitig ihre Seele zu heilen, zumindest für den Moment. Sie sah wieder auf den blutenden Arm. Bisher hatte sie nie tief geschnitten, hatte nie den Mut gehabt. Aber jetzt? Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie es weitergehen solle. Wusste nicht, wie lange sie noch in der Lage war, die Mauer aufrecht zu erhalten. Er war nahe dran sie einfach einzureißen. Nahe dran ihr wahres Ich zu sehen. Das des kaputten, verzweifelten Mädchens. Sie.

Remus weigerte sich, zu sagen was er meinte. Minutenlang redeten die anderen drei Marauder auf ihn ein. Das heißt, eigentlich nur zwei. James war still, schien tief in Gedanken zu sein. Remus wand sich innerlich. Er hätte das nicht sagen sollen, oder doch? Fakt war, dass man ihr helfen musste. Aber würde sie Hilfe wollen? Würde sie wollen, dass die anderen drei davon wussten? Sirius schien für Lily immer etwas wie ein großer Bruder gewesen zu sein. Er beschützte sie, kümmerte sich um sie, ganz gegen seine sonstige Gewohnheit. Und außer der einen fatalen Nacht, war zwischen den beiden nichts, was auf mehr als Freundschaft hindeuten könnte. Was James betraf, nun Remus wusste, dass er sie schon lange liebte und dass sie diese Liebe auch erwiderte, aber… Er sah zu Peter. Lily mochte Peter nicht. Sie wusste selbst nicht warum und auch Remus konnte sich diese Abneigung nicht erklären. Meistens nicht, doch jetzt roch er Peters Angst, seine Wankelmütigkeit. Ein Geruch, der den Jüngeren immer umgab. Bei Sirius war es Trotz und Unabhängigkeit, bei James Unruhe und Freiheit, aber bei Peter spürte man vor allem die Angst. Remus roch es klar heraus, seine Sinne waren geschärft. Doch alles wurde überdeckt vom Geruch des Blutes.

Das Lied war zu Ende. Ein anderes, mit dem Titel ‚Broken', hatte begonnen. ‚Can you see my blood, when I'm bleeding?', sang der Sänger der Band. Ja, konnten sie es sehen? Merkten sie etwas? Konnten sie spüren, wie sie innerlich litt, langsam kaputt ging oder sich selber kaputt machte? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte oder ob die Anderen etwas ahnten. Alles was sie momentan wusste, war, dass es gut tat, aber ein kleiner Teil ihres Gehirns sagte ihr, dass sie aufhören sollte, dass sie es bereuen würde und unterbewusst ahnte sie, dass es so war. Sie würde sich wieder in den Schlaf weinen, es würde schlimmer sein, als vorher, aber sie brauchte die Erleichterung, die Ruhe, nur für diesen einen Augenblick. Fasziniert betrachtete sie das Blut, welches immer noch über ihren Arm lief. Langsamer jetzt, aber immer noch stetig. Ihr fiel etwas ein, was sie mal irgendwo gehört hatte. ‚Blut bedeutet in der russischen Sprache zugleich ‚schön'. Und sie hat Recht.' Oh ja, sie hatte Recht. Blut WAR schön…

Remus gab den Widerstand auf: „Blut. Alles ist voll davon. Es riecht nach Blut und ich kann es in der Luft schmecken?" „Schmecken?", fragte Peter und seine Stimme Klang wie ein quiekend, das tat sie immer, wenn er aufgeregt oder ängstlich war. Sirius sah ihn herablassend an: „Weißt du nicht, wie Blut schmeckt? Metallisch irgendwie und salzig…" James unterbrach ihn abrupt: „Wo?" Remus sah ihn nur kurz an. Er kannte diesen Blick in James Augen und wusste, wenn es schweigen würde, würde sein Freund durchdrehen. James wurde nicht oft handgreiflich, seltener als zum Beispiel Sirius, aber in diesem Moment schien er zu allem bereit. „Oben", antwortete Remus knapp. James starrte ihn an. Er hatte die Antwort erwartet, aber gehofft, dass sie nicht kommen würde. „Lily!", flüsterte er, drehte sich um und rannte die Treppe hoch. Die anderen folgten.

Das Zimmer war leer. „Bad", bemerkte Remus knapp. Es war allerdings unnötig. Alle hörten sie leise Musik. Remus vernahm sogar das Weinen, leises Weinen, fast lautlos, aber nicht lautlos genug für die Ohren eines Werwolfs. James und Sirius waren als erste bei der Tür. „Mach auf, Lily", rief Sirius. Keine Antwort. „Lily", versuchte es jetzt auch James, „bitte mach die Tür auf." Wieder keine Reaktion. Sirius wurde mal wieder als erster ungeduldig: „Alohomora". Nichts passierte. „Was ist los, wieso passiert nichts?", quiekte Peter. Sirius und James ignorierten ihn und sprachen weiter auf Lily ein, ohne Erfolg. „Wenn Lily wirklich das tut, was ich glaube, was sie tut, dann wäre sie dumm einen einfachen Zauber zu verwenden. Ich tippe auf den ‚Sotanarus'" Peter verstand nicht: „Auf den WAS?" „Einen Bannähnlichen Zauber. Nur von dem Zauberer zu brechen, der ihn ausspricht oder von einem, der viel mächtiger ist. Mehr als doppelt so mächtig. Er muss den Willen des Zauberers, der den Zauber gewirkt hat, brechen und Lily ist zu stark, als das wir das könnten", antwortete Sirius genervt. „Wären wir in Hogwarts, hättest du dir damit wohl 10 Punkte verdient", versuchte Remus zu witzeln, aber keiner lachte. Sirius sprach weiter auf Lily ein, Peter quiekte noch einmal erschrocken und fragte: „Und wie kommen wir da rein?" „Gar nicht", antwortete Remus, „es sei denn, sie will es." Und wie um seine Worte Lügen zu strafen sprang die Tür auf.


	13. Ich schwöre es

_An Romi: Geht ja sofort weiter… Die Begründung kommt in diesem Kapitel. Ich hatte halt Lust, irgendwas über Blut zu schreiben (mir fallen manchmal zu erst die Namen der Kapitel ein und dann überlege ich mir, was darin passieren könnte und so war es bei dem Kapitel auch) und da fiel mir ritzen ein. Und weil das eher klassisch für Mädchen ist musste Lily dran glauben. Das Thema wird totgeschwiegen, obwohl viele Jugendliche ritzen (meine Mutter ist Psychologin, daher kommen diese Anwandlungen über so was)._

_An mora: Ja schon, aber ich mag nun mal keine Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Storys. Wieso sollte jeder Mensch so sein, wie er auf Anhieb scheint? Immerhin hat Lily ja schon so einige Schicksalsschläge wegstecken müssen… wenn ich mal so drüber nachdenke, hat sie kein schönes Leben. Eltern tot, mit Schwester zerstritten, stirbt selber jung…  
Bevor ich mich unter Druck setzten lasse, muss schon mehr passieren ;)._

****

****

**Ich schwöre es…**

„Was…?", Remus war verwirrt. „James", kam die knappe Antwort von Sirius und Remus verstand. James war an und für sich nicht sehr viel mächtiger oder stärker als Lily, aber er hatte Macht über sie. Ebenso besaß sie eine Macht über ihn. Remus wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie hatte James es geschafft, mit seiner Sorge, seinem bloßen Willen in diesen Raum zu gelangen und auch mit seiner Liebe, den Bann zu brechen. Remus ignorierte den völlig verwirrten Peter, der von Sirius zu ihm selbst sah. Die beiden Größeren sahen sich nur einmal an und gingen näher. Im Türrahmen blieben beide stehen und starrten auf das Bild, was sich ihnen bot.

Lily saß auf den weißen Fliesen. Diese waren befleckt mit Blut, ebenso Lilys Jeansrock und ihr weißes Top. Ihr rechter Arm blutete, mehrere, teilweiße tiefe, Schnitte waren in der Haut zu sehen. In der anderen Hand hielt sie einen Dolch. Silber. Remus fröstelte. Die Schneide des Dolches war ebenfalls blutbefleckt. Lily hatte den Kopf gesenkt, die Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie waren immer als blutrot bezeichnet worden und nun sah Remus, dass sie es tatsächlich waren. Er spürte, dass Lily immer noch weinte. James stand neben ihr. Seine Hand schwebte nur einen Zentimeter von ihr entfernt in der Luft, aber er schien nicht zu wagen, sie zu berühren.

„Geht weg", Lilys Stimme war leise und müde. James antwortete ebenfalls leise, aber bestimmt: „Nein!" „Bitte", wisperte Lily, „ich komme klar." Diesmal kam von James keine Antwort, stattdessen hockte er sich neben sie, schob die Hand unter ihr Kinn und drückte es hoch. Sie sah ihn an. Die grünen Augen waren stumpf und von Tränen verschleiert. Das sehr bleiche, fast weiße, Gesicht stand im selben Kontrast zu ihren Haaren, wie die Haut ihres Armes zu ihrem Blut. Sie weinte lautlos. „Du kommst nicht klar", widersprach James ihr leise, „es geht dir nicht gut und auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wieso es dir schlecht geht, ich würde einiges dafür geben, damit es dir wieder besser geht." Lily reagierte nicht.

 ‚If you fall I'll catch, if you love I'll love, and so it goes, my dear, don't be scared, you'll be safe, this I swear. If you only love me.' Die Musik hatte mittlerweile zu ‚The Misery' gewechselt und James lächelte traurig, als er den Refrain das Liedes hörte. „Da hast du es: ‚If you fall I'll catch, if you love I'll love, and so it goes, my dear, don't be scared, you'll be safe, this I swear. If you only love me.'", wiederholte er leise. Lily sah ihn ungläubig an, dann schluchzte sie auf. James nahm sie in den Arm und hielt sie einfach nur fest.

„Wenn du fällst, werde ich dich auffangen, wenn du mich liebst, werde ich dich lieben, denn so läuft es, mein Liebling, hab keine Angst, du wirst geschützt sein, dass schwöre ich. Wenn du mich einfach nur liebst", übersetzte Lily. (An: Ich weiß, das Lied ist auf Englisch und sie leben in England, also gäbe es da an sich nicht viel zu übersetzten, aber seid nicht so streng mit mir) James nickte: „Ja, ich schwöre es." Er strich ihr sanft übers Haar, sie schluchzte noch einmal auf und barg das Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Er vergrub seines in ihrem Haar und so blieben sie sitzen. Vollkommen still.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", quiekte Peter. Sirius fuhr herum und warf seinem Kumpel einen stechenden Blick zu. Leicht schmollend verstummte Peter. Remus fasste Sirius am Arm und als dieser sich umdrehte, blickte er bedeutungsvoll auf Lilys Zimmertür. Sirius verstand. Wortlos ging er nach unten, Peter vor sich her schiebend. „James?", fragte Remus leise und vorsichtig. Er nannte den Schwarzhaarigen bei seinem richtigen Vornamen, denn der alte Spitzname schien in der Situation nicht zu passen. James sah auf, Lily reagierte nicht. „Kommt ihr gleich runter? Wir müssen ihren Arm versorgen, dass blutet ziemlich stark…" James nickte nur knapp und Remus ging.

Es dauerte jedoch noch mal gut eine Viertelstunde, bis James herunterkam. Er trug Lily auf dem Arm und murmelte ihr leise, beruhigende Worte zu. Sie weinte immer noch und schien nicht gewillt, die anderen anzugucken. James setzte sich aufs Sofa und wollte Lily von seinem Schoß schieben, doch sie klammerte sich an ihm fest und er ließ sie gewähren. Remus setzte sich daneben und griff sanft nach Lilys rechtem Arm. Sie reagierte – mal wieder – überhaupt nicht.

„Hm… sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist", murmelte Remus, dann fuhr er lauter fort, „Padfoot, habt ihr Verbände oder so was? Ich versorge das mal notdürftig und wenn es ihr besser geht, kann Lily sich da selber drum kümmern. Scheint darin geübt zu sein…" Lily zuckte zusammen. James strich ihr über die Haare und den Rücken und fragte leise: „Möchtest… möchtest du uns sagen, was los war?" Ein paar Sekunden geschah nichts und Remus dachte schon, sie würde wieder nicht reagieren, da nickte Lily langsam. Sie begann zu sprechen und ihre Stimme klang komischerweise total ruhig und gefasst, allerdings hatte Remus das Gefühl, dass es alles nur Fassade war. Sie Fassade, die Lily immer um sich herum stehen hatte.

„Ich habe damit im letzten Oktober angefangen, als ich erfahren habe, dass meine Eltern gestorben sind. Von Petunia kam ein kurzer Brief, nur eine Notiz: ‚Mum und Dad sind tot. Autounfall. Das Haus haben wir zu gleichen Teilen geerbt und auch den restlichen Besitz. Kriegst du, wenn du volljährig bist, solange bin ich auch dein Vormund. Petunia.' Mehr nicht. Mir schien, als wäre mein Leben zusammengebrochen. Es hat mir geholfen, dass Blut zu spüren, danach habe ich mich besser gefühlt, auch wenn ein paar Stunden später alles mit doppelter Wucht wiederkam, ich durfte zumindest für eine Zeit lang vergessen. Den ganzen Winter über ging das so. Immer wenn es mir schlecht ging. Mit der Zeit wurde es seltener und seltener. Ich habe ihren Tod verdrängt und in den Sommerferien habe ich mich einfach nicht gewagt. Merlin weiß, wer mich gefunden hätte. Aber als ich eben James Eltern getroffen habe, ist alles wieder hochgekommen. Meine Eltern waren zwar anders, aber sie haben mich genauso geliebt, wie die Potters James lieben. Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie…"

Sie stockte. Ihr Stimme, die die ganze Zeit neutral, unberührt und nahezu kalt gewesen war, brach und Lily begann wieder zu weinen. „irgendwie h…habe ich das… das Gefühl… alleine zu sein – alleine und… ge… gehasst", brachte sie den Satz unter Schluchzern zu Ende. „Du bist nicht alleine", warf Sirius bestimmt ein, „und gehasst wirst du auch nicht. Du hast Freunde und in Hogwarts mag dich eigentlich jeder, wir ganz besonders. Und denk an Candice und Emily." Remus und Peter murmelten zustimmend und James flüsterte leise: „Und ich liebe dich, dass weißt du, Jewel." Sie rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab.


	14. Bis hierhin und nicht weiter!

_An Sailam: Danke. Freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefällt. :D_

_An TigereYe: Die Ideen… keine Ahnung, kommen mir meistens im Bett, in der Schule oder auf dem Pferd. Dann schreibe ich mir dazu Notizen auf und wenn das Kapitel grade reinpasst schreibe ich es. Hab für den zweiten Teil sogar schon Ideen für sieben Kapitel.   
Ne, ich ritze nicht, könnte ich gar nicht. Hab mir nur überlegt, was da in ihr vorgehen könnte und wie sie das fühlt. Keine Ahnung, ob das so stimmt. Ich weiß nur, dass es für Leute die ritzen eine Erleichterung ist, sich zu verletzten und das Blut zu spüren.  
Ich überlegs mir mal, mit dem Buch, in Ordnung?_

****

****

**Bis hierhin… und nicht weiter!**

„Also, was machen wir jetzt, um dich aufzuheitern?", fragte Sirius mit diesem Glitzern in den Augen, welches besagte, dass er schon ein paar sehr ‚gute' Ideen auf Lager hatte. Lily sah ihn misstrauisch an. Sie hatte sich überraschend schnell wieder beruhigt und schien auch wieder gut gelaunt zu sein. Der Arm war mit Magie geheilt worden und man sah eigentlich nichts mehr an, von dem, was nur zwei Stunden zuvor passiert war. Außer diesem Blick in den Augen, den sie manchmal bekam und den sich früher keiner der anderen Marauder hatte erklären können. Jetzt konnten sie es. Zumindest James, Remus und auch Sirius konnten sich denken, dass Lily lediglich ihre Mauer wieder um sich herum gezogen hatte. Eine Mauer, die zwar nicht unbedingt ihr wahres Ich, aber ihre wahren Gefühle verbarg. Eine Mauer, die sie kurz zum Einsturz gebracht hatten.

James betrachtete Lily. Sie brauchte Zeit, dass wusste er. Zeit zu vertrauen, Zeit aus sich heraus zu kommen. Doch er wusste auch, dass sie ihm irgendwann alles anvertrauen würde, alles was sie beschäftigte. James wurde das Gefühl (oder die Hoffnung?) nicht los, dass Lily noch eine größere Rolle in seinem Leben spielen sollte und der Gedanke gefiel ihm ausnehmend gut. Er sah Lily an. Wie schön sie war! Grade jetzt. Die Augen leuchteten, die Wangen waren leicht gerötet und das Haar glänzte. „Tanzen", bestimmte sie, „wir rufen Candy und Emmy an und gehen aus." Sirius war überrascht, aber die Idee gefiel ihm. Auf Candy hatte er schon länger ein Auge geworfen. Eigentlich empfand er für das schüchterne Mädchen nur Freundschaft und nichts mehr, aber es reizte ihn, auszuprobieren, wie weit er gehen konnte. Mit James hatte Candy ja vor ein paar Monaten geschlafen, man würde sehen, wozu sie bei ihm bereit war…

„Okay?", fragte Lily grade und sah in die Runde. Die vier nickten. „Gut, dann würde ich sagen, Remus und Peter gehen und machen sich fertig, ich geh hoch und ziehe mich um, Sirius sagt Emmy und Candy bescheid und James… mit dir wollte ich noch reden", verteilte Lily die Aufgaben. Wieder nickten die anderen und während Remus apparierte und Sirius und Peter zum Kamin gingen (An: Peter ist ja noch sechzehn und anders als Lily hat er das mit dem apparieren nicht kapiert) und Flohpulver hervorkramten, verschwanden Lily und James nach oben. Sirius konnte sich einen anzüglichen Blick nicht verkneifen, der aber allseits ignoriert wurde.

Als sie oben waren, drehte sich Lily zu James um und sah ihn prüfend an. Er blickte ihr offen in die Augen, aber anders als die meisten Mädchen, schien der Blick sie nicht zu berühren. Statt die Augen zu senken, starrte sie ungerührt zurück. Es war James, der den Blickkontakt abreißen ließ. „Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragte er. Lily wiegte bedächtig den Kopf und sah ihm dann wieder in die Augen. Ein bezwingender, forschender Blick, der James zwang weiter hinzusehen. „Spielst du mit mir?", fragte sie forsch. James war überrascht: „Wieso sollte ich?" „Antworte nicht mit einer Gegenfrage", Lily runzelte die Stirn, „weil du bisher mit jedem Mädchen gespielt hast, da so." James wirkte noch überraschter, was wiederum Lily aus ihrem Konzept brachte. Sie runzelte wieder die Stirn, während er nach Worten suchte.

„Lily", begann er ernsthaft, „ich war immer stolz darauf, dass ich kein Mädchen angelogen habe, nur um sie ins Bett zu kriegen. Sirius hat das manchmal so gemacht, aber ich nie. Ich habe keiner gesagt, dass ich sie liebe, weil ich eben auch keine von ihnen geliebt habe. Allenfalls gemocht… Na ja, wie auch immer. Was habe ich dir eben gesagt und was würde ich dir immer wieder ins Gesicht sagen?" Lily lächelte scheu: „Das du mich liebst?" James lachte leise: „Nimm das Fragezeichen am Schluss weg und du hast es. Ja, ich liebe dich, ich würde nie auf die Idee kommen, dir weh zu tun und wenn doch, dann will ich mich auf der Stelle den Todessern ausliefern." „Das ist nicht lustig", schimpfte Lily, grinste aber doch. James lachte nun lauter. Dann verstummte er plötzlich, beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Lily. Sie erwiderte den Kuss prompt. Minutenlang standen sie da, hielten einander fest, während der, anfangs nach vorsichtige und sanfte Kuss, sich langsam vertiefte, leidenschaftlicher, stürmischer und auch fordernder wurde. Irgendwann riss Lily sich los. Atemlos grinsten sie einander an. Dann deute Lily wortlos zur Tür und lächelte. James nickte ergeben und ging. Als er fast draußen war, rief Lily seinen Namen. Er drehte sich um und sie erklärte lächelnd: „Ich dich auch." Damit verschwand sie im Bad.

Emily und Candice hatten beide Zeit und trafen eine halbe Stunde später in der Wohnung ein. Es fehlte nur noch Lily. James war von seinen drei Freunden natürlich ausgequetscht worden und war noch nicht einmal sauer geworden, als Sirius ein „endlich begreifen die zwei es auch mal" in sich hinein murmelte. Jetzt hatte Sirius allerdings nur Augen für Candy, während Emmy sich an Remus ranschmiss, James immer wieder zur Treppe starrte und Emmys Cousine Linda, die mitgekommen war, und Peter sich schüchtern anschwiegen.

Lily stand vor ihrem Schrank. Sie musste sich beeilen. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Lieblingsjeans, sie zog sie heraus, hielt sie hoch und schob sie wieder in den Schrank. Nein, keine Jeans. Ein Rock? Ja, das war besser. Sie betrachtete die Röcke, die sie hatte und wählte schließlich einen schwarzen, recht kurzen und engen, der ihr sehr gut stand. Dann zog sie einige Tops heraus – rot, schwarz, weiß, grau, blau und zum Schluss dann ein smaragdgrünes, welches dieselbe Farbe hatte, wie ihre Augen. Sie hatte es noch nicht lange und noch nie getragen. Lily zog es an und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Der Schnitt des Tops gefiel ihr. Es ließ die Schultern und den größten Teil vom Rücken frei, würde hinten im Nacken gebunden und war unten Dreieckig geschnitten. Die Spitze war etwa in Höhe ihres Bauchnabels. Lily nickte, legte Make-up auf, benutzte ihr Lieblingsparfüm, welches leicht nach Lilien roch, und steckte sich die Haare hoch. Dann zog sie sich schwarze Stilettos an und ging nach unten.

Als Lily die Treppe herunter ging, pfiff James leise durch die Zähne. Er stand auf, ging ihr entgegen und nahm sie in den Arm und murmelte leise: „Was für eine hübsche Freundin ich doch habe." Lily lachte leise und ließ sich von ihm küssen. Sirius unterbrach sie: „Also, entweder wir gehen jetzt, oder ihr zwei geht ins Schlafzimmer. Ihr habt die Wahl…" Lily verdrehte wortlos die Augen und James knurrte nur gefährlich leise: „Padfoot!" Der grinste und sie brachen auf. Peter und Candy benutzten Flohpulver, die anderen apparierten.

Sie standen vor dem ‚Simsalabim', einer beliebten Londoner Disco. Der Name spielte auf den Pseudo-Zauberspruch an, den die Muggel anscheinend für echt zu halten schienen. James hatte den Arm um Lily gelegt, Emmy hat sich bei Remus eingehängt, dem das irgendwie etwas zu schnell zu gehen schien und Sirius ging dicht neben Candy und warf ihr hin und wieder seine ‚Ich-bin-der-Größte-Blicke' zu, was Lily dazu veranlasste die Stirn zu runzeln. Sie würde aufpassen müssen, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass Candy schon wieder verletzt würde. Das James ihrer Freundin vor einigen Monaten das Herz gebrochen hatte, reichte ihr völlig. Sie brauchte dasselbe nicht noch von Sirius.

Sie betraten die recht volle Disco und schlugen sich zur Bar durch. Auf dem Weg dorthin sahen sie einige Schüler aus Hogwarts. Ein paar Fünftklässlerinnen kicherten, als Sirius ihnen zuwinkte, was ihn dazu veranlasste die Augen zu verdrehen. Candy lächelte ihn an und bei Lily schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken. Das war nicht gut, sie kannte den Blick. Candy hatte Monate gebraucht um über James hinwegzukommen. Falls Sirius etwas unternehmen würde, dann würde er bezahlen. Lily wechselte einen Blick mit Emmy. Auch die hatte gemerkt, was los war. Beide waren immer darauf bedacht, die naive und leichtgläubige Candice zu beschützen und was Sirius vorhatte, war offensichtlich.

Sie orderten ihre Getränke. Die Jungen bestellten Feuerwhisky, Candy und Linda Butterbier. Lily und Emmy sahen einander an. Butterbier wäre vernünftiger gewesen, grade wenn Lily an das letzte Mal dachte, als sie Feuerwhiskey getrunken hatte. Als Emmy dann jedoch bestimmt: „Feuerwhiskey" sagte und Sirius Lily fragte ob sie das auch trinken wollte, nickte sie. Ein wachsamer Blick von James traf sie und Lily wusste, dass er aufpassen würde. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass er von nun an immer da sein würde, dass er sein Leben lassen würde um ihres zu schützen. Er würde es tatsächlich tun, oder zumindest versuchen, und das in nicht allzu ferner Zeit…

„Tanzen?", fragte James sie leise. Lily nickte und er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Es war ein langsames Lied und James zog seine Freundin eng an sich heran. Lily legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und lächelte in sich hinein. Sie war glücklich. Es wunderte sie selbst, denn seit dem verhängnisvollen Tag im Oktober war sie nie mehr richtig glücklich gewesen. Auch in Zukunft würde ihr Glück immer von einem Schatten getrübt sein, der Schatten der Verstorbenen, aber mit James an ihrer Seite hatte Lily das Gefühl, dass alles nicht ganz so schlimm war, wie es schien. Sie liebte ihn und er sie. Was wollte sie mehr? Das mit dem Ritzen würde sie ab jetzt endgültig sein lassen, beschloss Lily und war erleichtert. Doch noch wusste sie nicht, dass sie in ein paar Monaten rückfällig werden würde und dass ausgerechnet James der Grund sein sollte.

Das Lied endete und James führte Lily wieder zur Bar. Peter starrte Löcher in die Luft und Emmy versuchte Remus zum Tanzen zu überreden. Linda schien sich nicht wirklich wohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen. Das nächste Lied war eher schnell und Emmy ließ von Remus ab, packte Peter an beiden Händen und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Die anderen drei Marauder sahen ihnen grinsend hinterher. „Ähm, ihr seid doch James Potter und Remus Lupin, oder?", hörten sie hinter sich eine Stimme. Sie drehten sich um und Remus nickte. Die zwei Mädchen die dort standen lächelten schüchtern. Die eine war braunhaarig, die andere blond und sie schienen nicht älter als fünfzehn zu sein. Lily meinte, dass sie in der 5. in Hufflepuff waren. „Ich bin Kathryn Mainerd und das ist Sarah Grey. Wir wollten mal fragen…", die Blonde, die schon eben gesprochen hatte brach ab und errötete. „…ob wir mit euch tanzen", vervollständigte James grinsend. „Würdet ihr?", wieder die Blonde. Remus nickte wieder knapp und ging zu der Dunkelhaarigen. James warf Lily vorher einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie musterte diese Kathryn und den hoffnungsvollen Blick in ihren Augen mit dem sie James ansah. Lily wusste, dass sie keine Konkurrenz vor sich hatte und sie fand es süß von James nicht ohne ihre Erlaubnis zu gehen. Sie nickte gnädig und James verschwand mit der Blonden auf der Tanzfläche.

„So, du bist also in Beauxbatons?", wandte sich Lily an Linda. Die schien froh zu sein, dass sich endlich jemand mit ihr beschäftigte und nickte eifrig. Einige Minuten redeten sie über die verschiedenen Schulen und Lily vergas ganz, dass ihr Freund mit einer anderen tanzte. Allerdings fiel ihr Candy wieder ein. „Sag mal, weißt du wo Candice und Sirius sind? Ich nehme mal an, dass sie zusammen weg sind?!", fragte sie Linda. Die deutete in eine dunkle Ecke. Lily blickte in die Richtung und was sie sah, ließ sie erstarren. Candy saß auf Sirius Schoß und die beiden waren in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss versunken. Seine Hände waren irgendwo unter ihren Klamotten und ihre in seinem Haar. Irgendwie kam die Situation Lily bekannt vor. Sirius, zu viel Alkohol und eine versteckte Verzweifelung. Üble Mischung!

„Du entschuldigst mich?", Lily wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort. Sie ging schnell und entschlossen in besagte Ecke und zog den Zauberstab. „Lumos", murmelte sie und das gleißende Licht direkt neben ihnen ließ Sirius und Candy auseinander fahren. Lily nicht befriedigt: „Nox". Der Zauberstab verlosch. Ihr Stimme war sehr kühl und bestimmt, als sie sagte: „Sirius, ich will mit dir reden." „Tust du dich grade", kam es patzig zurück. „Draußen", bestimmte Lily, immer noch kühl. „Ich bin beschäftigt", knurrte Sirius. „Jetzt nicht mehr", fauchte Lily, „Candy, lass uns mal ein paar Minuten alleine." Candy war irritiert, nickte aber und ging zu Linda.

„Lass die Finger von Candy", fuhr Lily Sirius an. Er grinste sein ‚Ich-bin-der-König-der-Welt-was-willst-du-eigentlich-von-mir-Baby-Grinsen' und fragte: „Wieso?" „Weil ich nicht zusehen werde, wie du sie verletzt. Darum!" Sirius grinste breiter und Lily versuchte ihr Temperament unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was fast gelang, bis er erklärte: „James hat auch mit ihr geschlafen. Wieso ich nicht? Dein Freund ist auch nicht so brav, wie du zu denken scheinst…" Lily zog scharf die Luft ein. Das war der Alkohol, Sirius hatte sich mal wieder ziemlich betrunken, sie wusste es und bemühte sich um Ruhe. „Lass James da raus", zischte sie, „er hat Candy auch verletzt, aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, das auch zu tun, nur weil James es getan hat. Außerdem können Menschen sich ändern."

Nach einer kleinen Pause lachte Sirius leise, aber sein Lachen war mit einem Mal freundlich, fast schon besorgt. Es verwirrte Lily. „Lils", begann Sirius, „manchmal bist du naiv. Nicht oft, aber manchmal. Ich kenne James bereits mein halbes Leben, ich weiß, dass er es schwer haben wird, treu zu sein. Sogar bei dir. Er wird Stress mit Moony und mir kriegen, wenn er es nicht ist, aber du solltest James nicht blind vertrauen. Noch nicht. Er wird sich ändern, hat er schon, aber es ist noch frisch. Ich sage das nicht gerne, denn er ist mein bester Freund, aber ich möchte nicht, dass er dir weh tut. Pass bitte auf, Lily." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius war betrunken. Er wusste nicht, was er sagte. Lily redete sich ein, dass es unwichtig war, aber eine Stimme in ihrem Herzen sagte ihr, dass Sirius vielleicht nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. „Du wirst dich noch an meine Wort erinnern, Jewel", versicherte Sirius. Und er hatte Recht, sie würde es wirklich tun. Bitter und Traurig. Jetzt aber grinste sie nur: „Und was Candy betrifft…" „Schon verstanden. Ich werde die Finger von ihr lassen und ihr mal einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben… Hilfst du mir?" Lily lachte: „Verlass dich drauf! Tanzen?" Sirius nickte und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche.


	15. Sirius Totenklage

_An Romi: :D. Ich liebe es nunmal ein bisschen was anzudeuten, obwohl es hierbei schon realtiv klar ist._

_An SelphieLeBlanc: Das zweite Pairing kriegst du nicht in dieser Story, erst in der Fortsetzung.   
Neee, Sirius ist unfähig eine Beziehung zu führen.   
Nicht mit Kathryn, die ist zu niveaulos._

**Sirius Totenklage**

Die Tage vergingen schnell und die vorletzte Ferienwoche brach an. James öffnete die Augen und streckte sich. Er sah sich in dem Zimmer um, in dem er war und grinste. Das hier war nicht sein Zimmer und die Tatsache wem es gehörte gefiel ihm ausnehmend gut. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und betrachtete Lily. Sie schlief noch, das rote Haar über die Kissen ausgebreitet, ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Sie sah friedlich aus, fast engelhaft. In dem Moment wünschte James sich, er könnte jeden Morgen neben ihr aufwachen. Es machte ihm auch weniger als zu erst angenommen aus, dass sie immer noch nicht mit ihm schlief. Manchmal dachte James bei sich zwar, dass sie sich bei Sirius ja weniger geziert hatte, aber dann rief er sich sofort zur Ordnung. Damals war zu viel Alkohol im Spiel gewesen und er ahnte, dass es eine Art Test von Lily war. Und er würde bestehen!

Sanft strich James über Lilys Haar, über ihre Wange. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und das sagte ihm, dass sie wach war, obwohl ihre Augen weiterhin geschlossen waren. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und als er sich schließlich von ihr löste, öffnete sie die Augen. „Morgen", flüsterte Lily noch recht verschlafen. James grinste: „Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze." Lily grummelte: „Das kriegst du noch zurück, verlass dich drauf. Gehen wir nach unten? Ich hab Hunger." James wäre zwar lieber noch liegen geblieben, aber er nickte. Lily stand auf, griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel und zog ihn über das Nachthemd. James beließ es bei den Sachen, in denen er auch geschlafen hatte: Boxershorts und T-Shirt.

Unten sah Lily sich kurz um und wandte sich dann an James, der hinter ihr die Treppe herunter gekommen war. „Weckst du Sirius? Ich mache dann Frühstück." James nickte und als sie ihm den Rücken zu drehte, grinste er teuflisch. Er würde Sirius mal wieder so wecken, wie er es in Godric's Hollow immer gemacht hatte… James öffnete leise die Tür zu Sirius Zimmer und blieb einige Sekunden stehen, damit sich seine Augen an die ständige Bewegung darin gewöhnen konnten. Dann ging er zur Sirius Bett, nahm dessen Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachttisch lag und murmelte leise. Ein grellgrüner Blitz aus dem Zauberstab traf den schlafenden Sirius und dieser schreckte hoch. James nickte befriedigt. Der war wach!

James kam als erster in die Küche, Sirius folgte. Als Lily ihn sah, musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen. Sirius wuchsen tatsächlich Bohnen aus den Ohren und sein Blick sagte deutlich, was er davon hielt. „James! Du solltest ihn wecken, nicht verfluchen!", Lily versuchte streng zu klingen, schaffte es aber nicht ganz. James grinste nur noch breiter: „Hab ich doch. Er ist wach und der Fluch war ja nur ein Mittel zum Zweck." Lily schüttelte den Kopf, zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihres Bademantels und murmelte den Gegenfluch. Sofort verschwanden die wild wuchernden Bohnenranken und Sirius ließ sich zu einem geknurrten: „danke" herab. Lily lächelte. Sie wusste, dass er sich gleich wieder beruhigen würde. Sirius war nicht der Typ, der anderen Streiche besonders übel nahm. Er selbst war ja Meister darin, denn auch wenn der Kopf hinter der Sache meistens James war und das Hintergrundwissen von Remus stammte, war es oft Sirius, der die Streiche der Marauder ausführte.

Sie frühstückten und Sirius witzelte schon wieder herum, als sie plötzlich ein Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe hörten. Fünf Eulen schwebten draußen vor dem Fenster. Lily öffnete dieses und identifizierte einen der zwei Waldkäuze als Brownie (Remus Eule) und den Steinkauz als Lhiannon (Lilys Eule). Die anderen drei kannte sie nicht. Der zweite Waldkauz flog zielsicher auf James zu, eine der Schleiereule zu Sirius und die andere landete auf Lilys Schulter. Brownie und Lhia flogen zum Tisch und landeten dort. Lily nahm der Schleiereule den Brief ab und in Blick auf das Siegel sagte Lily, dass es die Hogwartsbriefe waren. Sie warf ihn ungeöffnet auf den Tisch. Da stand jedes Mal dasselbe drin. Sirius und James verfuhren genauso und die drei Hogwartseulen flogen davon, nachdem Lily jeder einen Eulenkeks gegeben hatte.

James ließ Brownie grade an seinem Toast knabbern und Sirius las Remus Brief. Lily nahm Lhia ihre Fracht ab und ließ die Eule von ihrem Müsli fressen, denn Lhia war verrückt nach Müsli. Der Brief war von Emmy und enthielt mehr oder weniger uninteressante Schilderung über die süßen Zwillinge, die neben den Reynolds eingezogen waren. Emmys Mutter war eine Muggel und deshalb wohnten sie in einem Londoner Vorort, wie Lily bis vor kurzem auch. Candy war irischer Abstammung. Die McDouglas waren dort eine angesehene Zaubererfamilie, aber in England waren sie nicht bekannter als die meistens anderen. Ihre Mutter war englisch, eine Davis.

„Hey", riss Sirius sie aus ihren Gedanken, „Remus fragt, ob wir uns heute alle in der Winkelgasse treffen wollen. Falls ja sollen wir ihm eine Eule schicken und Peter, Candice und Emily bescheid geben. Ich wäre dafür zu gehen." James nickte zustimmend und Lily übernahm mal wieder die Planung: „Okay, du antwortest ihm schnell. Heute um 12.00 Uhr im Tropfenden Kessel. Dann haben wir noch zwei Stunden. Ich schicke Lhia zu Emmy, James Snitch zu Candy und du dann noch Itchy zu Peter." Sirius nickte und stand auf um die zwei Eulen, drei Federn, Tinte und Pergament zu holen. Lily widmete sich wieder ihrem Müsli, welches sie sich immer noch mit Lhia teilen musste. Sie spürte, dass James sie beobachtete und sah auf. „Ist irgendwas?", fragte sie ihn verwirrt. Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: „Ich habe nur grade mal wieder festgestellt wie wunderschön du bist." Lily grinste: „Lügner! Ich bin verstrubbelt, verschlafen und…" „Na und?", unterbrach James sie, „ich finde dich trotzdem schön." Lily lächelte und küsste ihn.

„Oh bitte! Nicht schon wieder", ertönte Sirius Stimme von der Tür aus und die zwei fuhren auseinander. Lily grinste ihn an: „Doch!" Darauf fiel selbst Sirius nichts mehr ein und er setzte sich schweigend an den Tisch, verteilte Federn und Pergament und stellte ein Tintenfass in die Mitte. Snitch und Itchy hatten sich derweil neben Brownie und Lhia gesetzt. Nachdem sie die kurzen Briefe fertig und die vier Eulen losgeschickt hatten, wandten sie sich den Hogwartsbriefen zu.

Sirius nahm das Pergament heraus, überflog es und meinte: „Das übliche. Bücherliste." Lily jedoch hob grinsend den Kopf: „Ich bin Schulsprecherin." Sirius schien das nicht weiter zu überraschen: „War zu erwarten. Leider." Grade als Lily fragen wollte, was den so schlimm sein, heulte James auf: „Nein! Das kann nicht sein. Bitte, BITTE nicht!" „James? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lily ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht ist in Ordnung. Dumbledore muss durchgedreht sein… oder er war besoffen oder… ach, was weiß ich. Auf jeden Fall unzurechnungsfähig." „Wieso?", fragte Sirius kauend. James starrte ungläubig auf das Pergament: „Ich bin Schulsprecher…" Sirius verschluckte sich an seinem Toast und Lily riss James das Pergament aus der Hand. Sie überflog es kurz und sah dann ungläubig auf. Es stimmte tatsächlich…

Langsam erholte Sirius sich von seinem Hustkrampf: „DU? Schulsprecher? Du bist ganz sicher, dass er dich meint? Dich, James Spencer Potter?" James nickte langsam. Er schien zu geschockt um zu sprechen. Bei Lily war es tatsächlich zu erwarten gewesen. Immerhin war sie zwei Jahre lang Vertrauensschülerin gewesen. Aber James? Sie hatten eher erwartet, dass Remus zum Schulsprecher ernannt werden würde. Immerhin war er ebenso lange Vertrauensschüler gewesen wie Lily. Sirius begann zu jammern: „Das kann doch wohl nicht sein. Das machte Dumbledore absichtlich. Mit einem Vertrauensschüler konnten die Marauder bestehen, auch mit einem, der nur inoffiziell zu uns gehörte, zusätzlich. Mit einem Schulsprecher hätten sie bestehen können, aber mit ZWEIEN? Never ever! Das ist das Ende. Das Ende der Marauder. Der Untergang der Welt." Er griff nach Lilys Zauberstab, der auf dem Tisch lag und schwang ihn durch die Luft. Ein Grabstein erschien mitten in der Küche. Darauf stand:

_Zum Gedenken an die Marauder,   
die größten Unruhestifter die je in Hogwarts unterrichtet wurden:  
Remus Lupin alias Moony,  
Peter Pettigrew alias Wormtail,  
Sirius Black alias Padfoot,  
James Potter alias Prongs,  
und Lily Evans alias Jewel.  
Mögen sie nie vergessen werden!_

Lily und James sahen sich an und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Reg dich ab, Padfoot", bemerkte James grinsend. Auch Lily wandte sich an Sirius: „Das wird nicht das Ende der Marauder darstellen. Einigen wir uns darauf: Wir sind manchmal Schulsprecher und manchmal Marauder und wir werden euch immer sagen, was wir grade sind. In Ordnung?" Sirius nickte langsam und wollte den Stein wieder verschwinden lassen, aber Lily hielt ihn davon ab: „Stopp. Was für ein Zauber ist das? Wird das Ding in einer Stunde verschwunden sein oder…" Sirius unterbrach sie: „Nein, klassischer Zauberergrabstein. Der wird ewig Bestand haben." Lily nickte langsam. „Ich behalte ihn", bestimmte sie, „falls wir wirklich mal sterben, dann wäre das doch mal eine schöne Erinnerung… ich frage mich…" Nachdenklich wiegte sie den Kopf und nahm Sirius dann ihren Zauberstab ab.

Lily murmelte etwas und der Grabstein erstrahlte kurz in blauem Licht. Lily sah ihn sich an und nickte befriedigt. Dann trat sie zurück. Neben dem jeweiligen Namen war auf der linken Seite das Konterfei des dazugehörigen Marauder abgebildet und rechts der Fußabdruck des Tieres, in das sie sich verwandelten (so war bei Lily z.B. der Pfotenabdruck eines Jaguars zu sehen). Sie lächelte, ließ den Stein auf die Größe einer Untertasse schrumpfen und schob ihn in ihre Tasche. „Den werden wir ins Hogwarts verstecken. Wäre mal interessant zu wissen, wer ihn findet und ob dieser Jemand weiß, was es damit auf sich hat." Sie lächelte, ohne zu wissen, dass es ihr eigener Sohn sein sollte. (hat er zwar in den HP-Büchern nicht wirklich, aber so was nennt man dann wohl ‚künstlerische Freiheit')


	16. Shopping auf Zaubererart

_An mora: Er hat den Stein nicht in den Büchern von JKR gefunden, aber ich denke, dass fällt unter ‚künstlerische Freiheit' oder so._

_An Charlie: Ja, arme Lily… und armer James… später zumindest… aber mehr sag ich nicht…:p_

_An Romi: Tja, manchmal ist James eben gemein mit seinen Flüchen ;p.  
Die Idee ist, wie alle, irgendwie so entstanden. Weil eine Totenklage eigentlich auch mit einem Grabstein zu verbinden ist._

****

****

**Shopping auf Zaubererart**

„Punkt 12 Uhr und mal wieder keiner da", grummelte Lily mit einem Blick auf ihre Uhr. James und Sirius grinsten. „Jewel, du solltest an deiner Geduld arbeiten", stellte Sirius fest. Lily hob den Kopf und funkelte Sirius aus blitzenden grünen Augen an. James trat von hinten an sie heran und legte die Arme um ihre Taille: „Kein Grund, sich aufzuregen, Süße. Die anderen kommen jetzt gleich und Sirius… nun, er ist es nicht wert und außerdem für gewöhnlich weitaus ungeduldiger als du." Lily nickte und sah Sirius herausfordernd an. Der quengelte regelrecht: „Menno, dass ist nicht fair. Zwei gegen einen! Und du, Prongs, fällst mir einfach in den Rücken. Ich bin immerhin dein bester Freund. Und du stellst dich einfach auf ihre Seite und das nur weil du mit ihr schläfst." „Tu ich ja nicht", konterte James sofort. Sirius war etwas verwirrt. Tat er nicht? Merkwürdig… Nun gut, er würde James schon noch ausgequetscht bekommen.

„Hi, sorry das ich so spät bin. Hab die Zeit vergessen. Hey, Süße, wie geht's? Und euch, Jungs?", plapperte Emmy, sofort nach dem sie neben ihnen erschienen war. Lily lachte: „Hi Emmy. Die anderen sind auch noch nicht da. Mir geht's gut und den anderen beiden auch." Sirius zog einen Schmollmund: „Weißt du ja gar nicht!" Lily grinste: „Doch, du bist einfach nur durchschaubar." Bevor Sirius antworten konnte, purzelte plötzlich Peter aus dem Kamin, gefolgt von Candy und Remus apparierte an ihre Seite. James nickte befriedigt: „Vollständig! Nun, dann mal los." Sie gingen in den Hinterhof des Gasthauses.

„Also, wohin zuerst?", fragte Emmy mit leuchtenden Augen. James und Sirius sahen einander kurz an und antworteten unisono: „Qualität für Quidditch". Die anderen lachten, es war klar gewesen. Lily und Candy stimmten zu und Emmy, Remus und Peter beugten sich. Die waren, im Gegensatz zu den anderen vieren, nicht in der Hausmannschaft von Hogwarts, aber Remus und Peter waren die Kommentatoren und Emily machte es zumindest Spaß sich die Spiele anzuschauen. Also gingen sie zu allererst in den Quidditchladen.

Sirius und James warfen sich durch den ganzen Laden einen Quaffel zu und Candy beäugte die Schlaghölzer. Sie bekam zwar eins von der Schule gestellt, aber die waren ungefähr so gut, wie die Schulbesen, weshalb sie es vorzog ihr eigenes zu benutzen, wie auch fast alle Mitglieder der Hausmannschaften ihren eigenen Besen hatten. Man sah es Candy zwar nicht an, denn sie war klein und zart gebaut, aber sie konnte die Klatscher enorm weit und hart schmettern, wenn sie wollte. Emmy flirtete mit dem Verkäufer und Remus und Peter unterhielten sich über die Überlegenheit der Griffindors in diesem Jahr. Lilys Aufmerksamkeit wurde jedoch auf etwas vollkommen anderes gelenkt. „Seht mal", rief sie den anderen zu, „der neue Nimbus 1700 ist da." Candy legte das Schlagholz weg, James und Sirius ließen den Quaffel Quaffel sein, Remus und Peter unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und Emmy ließ, wenn auch widerwillig, vom Verkäufer ab. Alle sechs kamen näher.

James hob den Besen an und betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Guter Besen. Gefällt mir. Was meinst du, Padfoot? Die 1500er sind mittlerweile ziemlich veraltet." Sirius nickte zustimmend: „Ja, kaum noch zu gebrauchen, Prongs. Ich denke es ist Zeit, sich einen neuen Besen zuzulegen." „Meine Meinung, Padfoot. Und ich finde, dass dieser hier perfekt wäre. Möchtest du auch einen, Süße?", er wandte sich an Lily. Diese hob ruckartig den Kopf: „Nein… also ich meine, ich möchte schon, aber… das geht nicht!" James legte den Kopf schief: „Wieso nicht? Du brauchst auch endlich mal einen eigenen Besen, kannst nicht ewig auf Schulbesen fliegen, sonst gewinnt Griffindor dieses Jahr nicht, da kannst du noch so gut sein." „Aber ich habe kein Geld", fauchte Lily. James sah sie ungerührt an: „Ich schon. Lass uns bezahlen, Padfoot." Sirius nickte und die beiden verschwanden in Richtung Kasse. „Glückskind", brummte Candy, „ich wünschte, MIR würde jemand einen Nimbus 1700 schenken. Und du sträubst dich auch noch dagegen… tz! Ich kaufe mir noch eins von den Schlaghölzern, dann können wir gehen."

Sie verließen den Laden. Lily wusste immer noch nicht so ganz, was sie von James Großzügigkeit halten sollte. Sie steckte in einem ziemlichen Zwiespalt und in ihrem Kopf schienen sich zwei Stimmen zu streiten (An: Nein, sie ist NICHT schizophren.) _Aber er hat es nur gut gemeint._ Na und? Ich brauche so was nicht! ‚_Er wollte dir eine Freude machen' _‚Ich mag aber keine Almosen.' ‚_Das war keine Almose, das war ein Geschenk.'_ ‚Sicher…' ‚_Jetzt halt die Klappe, geh zu ihm hin, bedanke dich und gib ihm einen Kuss. Er ist schon ganz verwirrt._' Das stimmte, James war verwirrt. War sie jetzt sauer, nur weil er ihr eine Freude hatte machen wollen? Er hatte nun mal genug Geld und er teilte es gerne mit ihr. Lily lächelte mit einem Mal, ging zu ihm hin, schlang ihre Arm um seinen Hals und wisperte leise: „Danke!" Dann küsste sie ihn.

Sirius stöhnte auf, Candy kicherte leise, Peter quiekte und Emmy bedachte Remus mit einem Blick, der ihn dazu brachte errötend wegzusehen. Remus war den Umgang mit Mädchen nicht geübt und schon gar nicht mit solchen wie Emily, der ‚Schulschlampe'. Lily und James lösten sich von einander, Lily lächelte in die Runde und fragte: „Wohin als nächstes?" „Also, ich würde sagen, zuerst zu Gringotts, ich brauche noch etwas Geld, dann zu Flourish & Blotts. Wir brauchen auch noch Festumhänge für den Weihnachtsball und Peter noch einen normalen Schulumhang, seiner ist zu klein. Und wir sollten vielleicht noch bei der Apotheke vorbeischauen. Ist nie schlecht, wenn man die nötigsten Zaubertrankzutaten hat", bestimmte Remus. Lily nickte: „Jep, ich müsste meine Bestände auch mal auffrischen…" Emmy unterbrach sie mit leuchtenden Augen: „Wusstest ihr, dass wir beim Abschlussball am Ende des Schuljahrs auch richtige Ballkleider tragen dürfen? So Muggelkleider mit Glitzer und weit schwingenden Röcken und…" „Lass uns die Bücher kaufen gehen", stellte Candy nüchtern fest und zog die Blonde hinter sich her.

Nachdem die Bücher gekauft waren und Remus und Lily ihre Zutatenbestände aufgefrischt hatten, blieb nur noch der Umhangkauf. „Nun denn, auf zu Madame Malkins", rief Sirius beschwingt. Bald hatten sie das hier hinter sich! Remus starrte zu Boden und auch Lily wandte den Blick ab. Madame Malkins war teuer und keiner von beiden hatte Geld. Remus hatte eben sie letzten Sickel aus einem leeren Verlies geholt und Lily hatte auch nicht viel mehr. „Guck nicht so, Remus! Keine Secondhand-Läden. Ich zahle", bestimmte Sirius. Und James fügte hinzu: „Am besten geht ihr Mädchen zu dritt los und wir zu viert. Ist besser." Er drückte Lily wortlos ein paar Galleonen in die Hand. Sie protestierte: „James… NEIN!" Er grinste nur und wandte sich an seine Freunde: „Kommt ihr?" Die Jungen verschwanden und Lily starrte immer noch auf die Goldmünzen. Wieso? Er wollte helfen, nichts weiter, ihr eine Freude machen. Wieso hatte sie dann das Gefühl, so abhängig und irgendwie wertlos zu sein? Lily verbannte diese Gedanken.

„Oh, was ist damit", fragte Emily und hielt einen zartrosa Stoff hoch, der bedeckt war mit roten Rosen. Candy würgte und Lily schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Emily verzog das Gesicht und kramte sich weiter durch die Stoffe. Dann hielt sie einen smaragdgrünen, fließenden Stoff hoch. Lily griff danach und fuhr mit den Fingern sachte hinüber. „Der ist perfekt für dich, Lil", erklärte Emmy begeistert und auch Candy schloss sich an: „Ja, der wird traumhaft an dir aussehen. Passt exakt zu deinen Augen" Lily lächelte. Ja, der Stoff war wunderschön. Den würde sie nehmen. Emmy wählte schließlich kobaltblauen Samt mit kleinen goldenen Sternen (Lily hob eine Augenbraue und Candy stöhnte lautlos auf. So war Emmy: auffallen um jeden Preis) und Candy wählte einen schlichten, grauen Baumwollstoff (Lily lächelte müde und Emmy wirkte ziemlich irritiert. Candy war das Gegenteil von Emmy: alles, nur nicht auffallen). Sie ließen sich die Festumhänge nach ihren Wünschen schneidern und traten dann nach draußen.

Die vier Jungen warteten schon. James und Sirius unterhielten sich angeregt über mögliche neue Methoden, Hogwarts auseinander zu nehmen, Remus stand Augen rollend, aber grinsend daneben und Peter schien mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg. „Ah, da seid ihr ja", stellte James fest, als er die drei aus dem Laden treten sah. Er legte Lily den Arm um die Schultern und sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde: „Was machen wir jetzt?" „Also, ich würde sagen, wir apparieren nach Hause – oder flohpulvern…", Sirius warf Peter und Candy einen leicht herablassenden Blick zu, grinste dann aber, „und da können wir uns noch genaueres überlegen." Gesagt, getan. Und jeder der sieben hätte die letzten beiden Ferienwochen zu den schönsten seines/ihres Lebens gezählt.


	17. Rückkehr nach Hause

_An Kara: schreib kslchen. Das ist der Spitzname, den mir ne Freundin verpasst hat und unterm dem ich auch real bekannt bin.  
Tja… lass dich überraschen._

****

****

**Rückkehr nach Hause**

„Aufstehen! Los, ihr verpasst den Zug. Raus aus den Federn" rief eine Stimme durch die ganze Wohnung. Lily hob den Kopf, blinzelte und drehte sich zu James um, als sie ihn stöhnen hörte. Er vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen und murmelte leise: „Mum!" Lily musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie streckte die Hand aus und spielte mit seinem wirr abstehenden Haar. Sie liebte es, in seinen Armen einzuschlafen und morgens neben ihm aufzuwachen. In den letzten Wochen hatten sie eigentlich immer zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen – seinem oder ihrem –, aber mehr als knutschen und kuscheln war nicht gelaufen. Dafür sorgte Lily. Sie vertraute James an sich ja, aber er würde auf sie warten müssen. Warten, bis sie bereit war, denn, obwohl Lily technisch gesehen keine Jungfrau mehr war, fühlte sie sich wie eine. An die Nacht mit Sirius hatte sie kaum Erinnerungen, das einzige, woran sie sich noch erinnerte war ein schlechtes Gefühl, das Gefühl etwas Falsches zu tun, und Schmerz.

James hob den Kopf und sah sie an. „Küss mich, Süße", bat er sie, „das ist das letzte Mal für nahezu ein Jahr, dass ich neben dir aufwachen darf. Ich werde es vermissen, glaub mir. Aber danach…" Er ließ den Satz unbeendet und Lily tat ihm den Gefallen und küsste ihn. Eigentlich hatte sie den Kuss nicht vertiefen wollen, doch James schien andere Gedanken zu haben. Seine Zunge strich über ihre Unterlippe und Lily öffnete den Mund leicht. James linke Hand vergrub sich in ihrem langen Haar und seine recht strich sanft über ihre Hüfte. Seine Lippen wanderten ihre Kehle hinab und sie stöhnte leise auf. In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

James und Lily fuhren auseinander. Jane Potter stand in der Tür und grinste sie fröhlich an: „Wusste ich es doch, dass aus euch beiden noch mal ein Paar wird. Nun denn, das hier müsst ihr auf später verschieben. Was wäre das für eine Schande, wenn ausgerechnet die Schulsprecher den Zug verpassen. Also los, los, raus aus den Federn." James grummelte etwas und Lily stand auf. Sie verschwand die Treppe hoch und James zog sich an. Schwarzes Hemd und Jeans. Er ging nach draußen und sah bereits einen schlecht gelaunten Sirius am Tisch sitzen. Er trug ebenfalls Jeans und ein Hemd, allerdings war seins scharlachrot. „So viel zum Thema ich wäre loyal…", murmelte James. Sirius hob fragend den Kopf. James erklärte: „Naja, dein Hemd ist scharlachrot. Griffindorfarbe. Du hast doch so was wegen meinem Zimmer gesagt." Langsam verschwand das Fragezeichen von Sirius Gesicht. Lily kam die Treppe herunter. Sie trug eng anliegende Jeans, ein weißes Top, hatte die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurück gebunden und sah mal wieder perfekt aus.

„Wer zuerst?", fragte James, als sie auf dem Bahnhof King's Cross vor der Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 standen. „Ich", bestimmte Sirius, nahm seinen Gepäckwagen, rannte auf die Absperrung zu und verschwand. Lily folgte, dann James und zum Schluss seine Eltern. Als sie auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ standen verabschiedete er sich schnell von ihnen („Bye Mum. Ciao, Dad. Bis nächsten Sommer. Ich komme im Winter glaube ich nicht nach Hause.").

Als die drei gemeinsam über den Bahnsteig gingen, drehten sich mehrere Schüler zu ihnen um. Sicher, Lily Evans hatte letztes Jahr angefangen die Marauder zu akzeptieren und sich sogar mit ihnen angefreundet, aber das war jetzt doch irgendwie komisch. Lily ging in der Mitte der beiden Jungen, James hatte lose einen Arm um ihre Hüften gelegt und fuhr seinen Wagen mit einer Hand, Sirius gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, während er den anderen etwas erklärte. Interessant, wie schnell aus Feindschaft Freundschaft werden konnte und, wie es schien, sogar mehr. James bemerkte die ungläubigen Blicke, grinste sämtliche Gaffer an und zog Lily ziemlich plötzlich zu sich. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie.

„Habt ihr ihre Gesichter gesehen? Zum schießen!", japste Sirius. Er war außer Atem vor Lachen. Die ungläubigen und eifersüchtigen Blicke, die auf den Kuss gefolgt hatten, hatten ihn, der immer noch recht schlecht gelaunt gewesen war, weil man ihn, nach seiner Meinung, viel zu früh geweckt hatte, sichtlich aufgeheitert. „Wer weiß, wozu es gut war", grinste James mit viel sagendem Blick auf den lachenden Sirius, während er erst seinen und dann Lilys Koffer ins Gepäcknetz hievte. Sie hatten sich, wie immer, das Abteil am Zugende geschnappt und warteten nun auf die anderen. Remus kam als Erster.

„Hey. Jewel, kann es sein, dass Haare kämen so ein Tick von dir ist? Solltest das mal therapieren lassen. Padfoot, worüber lachst du? Muss ja hochgradig witzig sein. Vergiss nicht zu atmen. Prongs, du dagegen solltest dir die Haare dringend mal kämmen. Is ne Phobie von dir, ne?" Man sah Remus an, dass er bester Laune war, denn er grinste zufrieden in die Runde. Er bekam keine einzige Antwort, sondern nur drei böse Blicke. Das schien den Werwolf jedoch nicht groß zu stören. Er hob seinen Koffer ins Gepäcknetz und ließ sich auf den Platz neben Sirius fallen. Peter war der nächste, er grüßte leise und versuchte nun ebenfalls seinen Koffer zu verstauen. Das schaffte er jedoch nicht. Er versuchte es jedes Jahr wieder und scheiterte jedes Jahr kläglich. Er schwankte, stolperte, fiel hin und sein Koffer flog durchs ganze Abteil.

Sirius brach wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus und James und Remus stimmte ein. Lily schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, aber auch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Sie hockte sich neben Peter: „Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Wormtail?" Er nickte. Unfähig zu sprechen. So nah war ihm bisher kein Mädchen gewesen. Das andere Geschlecht machte meistens einen großen Bogen um Peter. Lily lächelte ihn an und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie hob den Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch, woraufhin der Inhalt von Peters Koffer, der übers ganze Abteil verstreut herumlag, wieder in selbigen herein flog. Alles – bis auf ein Stück Stoff, welches Sirius festgehalten hatte.

Ein paar Sekunden starrten sowohl Sirius, als auch James und Remus von Peter zu der Unterhose, die Sirius mit spitzen Fingern in die Luft hielt. Sie war rosa und bedeckt mit Weihnachtsmännern. Dann prusteten alle drei los und auch Lilys musste grinsen. Sie murmelte leise „accio" und die Unterhose flog zu ihr hinüber. Sie warf sie in Richtung Peter und der schob sie so schnell wie möglich in den Koffer. Lily sah James auffordernd an und der meinte grinsend: „Ich nehme mal an, dieser Blick soll heißen, dass ich den Koffer ins Gepäcknetz tun soll, oder Süße?" Lily nickte und James tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er grinste den feuerroten Peter noch einmal viel sagend an, setzte sich wieder und zog Lily auf seinen Schoß.

Die Abteiltür öffnete sich erneut und Candice und Emily kamen herein. Sie begrüßten die anderen und setzten sich, nachdem Sirius sich erbarmt und ihre Koffer verstaut hatte, auf die beiden verbleibenden Plätze. „Na toll. Darf ich jetzt die ganze Fahrt auf James Schoß sitzen bleiben?", fragte Lily. Die anderen nickten. Sirius grinste: „Dürfte dich ja eigentlich nicht stören. Außerdem müsst ihr eh in 10 Minuten nach vorne." Remus sah ihn fragend an: „Wieso das denn?" Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach, sie haben noch nichts erzählt? Nun…", er machte eine Kunstpause und Emmy unterbrach ihn: „Erzähl uns jetzt nicht, dass sie heimlich geheiratet haben oder das Lily schwanger ist!" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und es schien ihm gegen den Strich zu gehen, dass seine Ankündigung dagegen so langweilig war.

„Nee, SO spannend ist es dann doch nicht. Die zwei sind unser diesjähriges Schulsprecherteam", erklärte er. Candy verschluckte sich an einem Schokofrosch: „SCHULSPRECHER? Ich meine, Lily, dass war zu erwarten, aber JAMES?" Fürsorglich klopfte ihr Sirius auf den Rücken und meinte: „Meine Meinung, Bonbon, meine Meinung. Dumbledore scheint langsam unzurechnungsfähig zu werden, aber was soll's…" Candy warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Sie hasste es, wenn er sie Bonbon nannte und genau deshalb tat Sirius das auch. Er lachte. Lily verdrehte die Augen und meinte: „Ignorieren, Candy, einfach ignorieren." Sie stand auf, griff nach James Hand und zog ihn aus dem Abteil.

Sie kamen im vordersten Abteil an, dem Schulsprecherabteil und beide waren überrascht von dem, was sie sahen. Es war größer und komfortabler als die Abteile für die anderen Schüler oder Vertrauensschüler. Lily lachte leise und ließ sich der Länge nach auf eines der Sofas fallen. James beugte sich über sie und bedeckte ihren Körper mit seinem. Lily lächelte und verlor sich in seinen Augen. Als er sie küsste vergaßen beide wo sie waren und was sie hier eigentlich hätten tun sollen.

Ein leises Räuspern ließ sie auseinander fahren. In der Tür standen zwei 6-Klässler aus Griffindor. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen, die Vertrauensschüler. Das Mädchen kicherte und der Junge grinste anzüglich. James erwiderte das Grinsen, stand betont langsam auf und schlenderte zur Tür. „Setzt euch doch", forderte er die zwei auf und schenkte dem Mädchen ein charmantes Lächeln. Auch Lily war aufgestanden und hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie unterdrückte die Röte, die ihr ins Gesicht stieg und lächelte ebenfalls. Sie übergingen den Vorfall, als wäre nichts gewesen und mit der Zeit trudelten auch die anderen Vertrauensschüler ein.

Nach einer zweistündigen Besprechung, in der sie die Vertrauensschüler weitgehend über ihre Pflichten aufklärten – d.h. Lily klärte sie darüber auf, James hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung worum es ging und beschränkte sich derweil darauf, zuzustimmen, zu ermahnen und zu kommentieren – gingen sie wieder zurück in ihr Abteil. Lily nahm wieder auf James Schoß Platz und die Zugfahrt verging wie im Fluge. Dann hörten sie die Durchsage, dass sie in wenigen Minuten in Hogwarts ankommen würden und dass das Gepäck im Zug zu lassen sei. Die sieben standen auf und verließen den Zug.

Sie ergatterten die letzten der pferdelosen Kutschen. Lily hatte mal gehört, dass sie von Thestralen gezogen wurden, aber sie wusste nicht, ob das stimmte. Peter, Remus, Candy und Emmy stiegen in die erste Kutsche und Lily, James und Sirius in die zweite. Sie richten sich schon darauf ein, alleine zu bleiben, da wurde die Tür noch einmal aufgerissen und herein kam niemand geringeres als…

„Snivellus", bemerkte James verächtlich. Sirius verzog das Gesicht vor Ekel: „Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich, was „Haare waschen" bedeutet?" Snape starrte ihn nur an. James antwortete an seiner statt: „Scheint nicht so zu sein und ich wette, dass das Wort „waschen" gar nicht in seinem Vokabular vorkommt." „Die Wette gewinnst du, Prongs", erklärte Sirius überzeugt. Snape starrte nur weiter auf die drei, dann fragte er bedächtig: „Na, Potter, hast du das kleine Schlammblut doch noch ins Bett gekriegt? Wäre auch zu schade gewesen, wenn alle mal über sie drüber gedurft hätten, nur du nicht." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu seinem verächtlichen Lächeln. Er hatte James wundesten Punkt getroffen: Lily. Beide Griffindors sprangen auf und hielten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand. „Das wirst du bereuen, Snivellus", knurrte Sirius. Lily legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm und zog James wieder herunten. „Lasst ihn, Jungs. Gegen Eifersucht ist nun mal kein Kraut gewachsen." Lily wusste, dass ihre Worte Snape mehr verletzten als alles, was die Jungen hatten tun können, denn sie sprach die Wahrheit aus. Lily sah aus dem Fenster und hoch zum Schloss. Es war hell erleuchtet und Lily lächelte. Endlich wieder zu Hause!

_So, Leute, dass war's. The End! Die Fortsetzung kommt bald und wird ‚Deine letzt Chance' heißen. _

_Danke an: Romi, MissShirleyBlythe, Hudi, VamHex, aeris, SelphieLeBlanc, TiegeYe, kara, vero, hp-fan, eulchen, charlie, Jenny, nemo, Serpentia, mora und Sailam. _

_Und am meisten danke ich meiner Freundin, die mich immer wieder dazu zwingt neue Kapitel zu schreiben und der hiermit diese FF gewidmet wird. Ja, ganz genau, ich meine DICH. _


End file.
